


Wolf Tale

by axela_storm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Werewolf AU Mystic Messenger, Zen Mystic Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Zen | Ryu Hyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axela_storm/pseuds/axela_storm
Summary: The story of fantasy, magical creatures, friendship, love, betrayal, the characters based on the video game "Mystic Messenger" made by Cheritz, but it is an alternative universe and totally different.





	1. Wolf part I

She was like a sunny day and her character and her aura were soaked with joy, affection and tenderness.  
Melamory was in love in with forests, mountains, and animals.

Her parents were scientists, her mother was a biologist and her father was a botanist. They did research work for universities with world-renowned names.

The Redgrave family lived in a comfortable house that was in the mountains, away from the noise and stress of big cities.

Melamory studied at the school in the nearby town, which was down the mountain, about 20 minutes driving the car down a winding mountain road.

"Honey, it's time to get up, come on, breakfast is ready, Melamory are you listening to me?"  
"Yes, mom ... awwww ... God, just a few more minutes ..."

Melamory was awake, but she did not want to get out of bed ...

"Why do I have to get up on Saturday so early ... hooo."

"Melamory Redgrave, if you want to come with us you'll have to be ready in 20 minutes ... has it been clear to you?"

Melamory jumped out of bed. It's true she had planned to go with her parents to the mountain, they were going to do a study about some eagles there.  
In a hurry she went to the bathroom, thank goodness she had her backpack ready since yesterday. 

She was very excited with the idea to spend all day in the forest, exploring and maybe she could find something really amazing.

After breakfast they loaded their stuff to the Jeep and went up the mountain to a surveillance point that was on the opposite side of the mountain.  
After almost two hours of driving on a winding road, they arrived at their destination.

"Mory, we're going to unload the car here, we're going to store some things in this cabin, and then we'll have lunch," said her mother, taking out the bags with photo cameras from the trunk of the car.

Melamory helped move stuff from the car to the cabin and then, after lunch, her parents went to do their research on the eagles that lived in this mountain.

"Melamory, do not go too far from the cabin, be careful and do not do anything crazy, have you understood me?  
"Yes mom.."  
"If something happens, use the whistle .."  
"Yes mom.."  
"Here do not have to be dangerous animals, but keep in mind that they also live on this mountain, so do not go into the caves ..."  
"Yes mom.."  
"Liz, you're exaggerating, she'll be perfectly fine, right Mory?" her father was smiling looking at his two girls.  
"But, Teo, it can happen ..."  
"Nothing is going to happen, and you know it, we are not in the Amazon jungles, there is no ..."  
"But in the town people are talking about the appearance of wolves, which seems strange to me, by years nobody has seen any of these animals ..."

While their parents were talking, they did not even realize that the eyes of the explorer Melamory began to shine with a light of curiosity and anticipation for the adventure.

After a lot of advice of all kinds and after the promises of Melamory to be a good girl, her parents left and she knew that now the adventure begins ..

Melamory went down a narrow path following a stream, there was a hidden cave behind a small waterfall, it was her secret base, it was not the first time that she came here with her parents.  
The cave was not very big, at the back it had enough space to make a fireplace and a bed made of branches with a mattress of dry leaves, it was not very comfortable but very useful.

Melamory liked to be here and listen to the sound of the waterfall, she kept her "treasures" as a collection of minerals, the branches of rare shapes and many more things that she found in her adventures in the forest.

Today she was planning to visit an area where there were bird nests, and leave some cereals and bread for the squirrels.  
So she left her backpack and only carried a shoulder bag with a few bags of seeds and bread cut into pieces. 

Also a bottle of water, a swiss knife with many things inside, the Christmas gift from her father, several chocolate bar and a flashlight. 

When leaving the cave she went to a esplanade with some very tall pines to leave the food for the squirrels, and suddenly she heard a few voices shouting, they were voices of men and it seemed that they were arguing among themselves and shouting for some reason..

She went out on the path and was looking down the road and listening intently to know what was happening around her ..  
While she was looking around, she heard a noise from the near bushes and suddenly from there an animal jumped, quite large, its white fur was dirty.  
Melamory stayed quiet looking at the animal, it was a wolf, white wolf, it was scared and desperate, when it noticed the presence of the girl, it let out a roar and waxed its fangs, but only that, nothing else ..

The voices were getting closer, Melamory understood that the men were behind that white wolf, she inspired deeply and gathering all her courage she told the wolf ..

"I will not hurt you, go away, hide in the cave there, go away, now ..." she pointed with her hand to where the cave was, she did not know if the animal could understand her ..

"Shoo, shoo, go, go ..." she did not know if it was very appropriate to get so close to the wild animal, but she did not have a choice ..

The wolf looked up, those eyes of a rare crimson color, and stared at the girl for a while, then ran in the direction of the cave ..

"Good boy ..." Melamory said, letting out a sigh, she was scared ... she had never seen a wolf so close ..

Then she stared down the road and in a short time she saw two men climbing in a hurry.

"Hey girl, have you seen a white animal near here?" Asked one of them with a gruff voice.

"No, here are only squirrels and birds, but who are you and what are you doing here? It is a protected natural park, it is not allowed to hunt animals here!"

"Answer, have you seen a white animal or not?" the man asked again ..

Melamory took the whistle out of her pocket. The sound of the whistle was very loud and Melamory kept whistling.  
The two men looked at each other and then hurried down the mountain ..

"Melamory !!! Honey, are you okay?! Where are you ?!"

"I'm already in trouble ..." Melamory sighed, and went to meet her mother who was descending the road in a hurry, ... her mother's nags were about to begin …

"What happened?? "

"Nothing serious happened, it just scared me, here were some poachers, or so I think ..."

"What? Hunters? It's a national park, god."

"Liz, calm down, later I'll call the forest guard ... Melamory, are you okay? Nothing has happened to you?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened, they ran away when I started whistling, so everything's fine."

"Good girl, but these people are dangerous, so it's better to be as far away from them as possible, do you understand me, daughter?"

"Yes father, I'm sorry for worrying you ..."  
"Mory, I am your father and I will always be worried about you, and you know your mother perfectly so prepare yourself for a long talk ..." he was smiling, but hiding it from his wife ..

Melamory's mother is like a battery of energizer, always full of positive energy, she is a very warm person, very happy, and with a big heart, but she is also a determined person, and very protective of her family.

Melamory's father is a reasonable man calm and considerate.  
He never discusses with his wife, but always has the last word in the discussion.

"Dad, I have to do some things, tell mom I'll be back soon..." Melamory asked her father knowing that with the mother it's better not to argue right then ..

"Smart girl..ha ha ha..ok, but do not delay, if you do, your mother will punish us both .." he was smiling.

"I will not delay ... I promise ..." said Melamory and ran down the path of the stream ..

She had to collect her things, her backpack from the cave, but more than that she was very curious about the wolf ..

"Will it be close by here or is it too far from here?"

Upon entering the cave she stopped at the entrance surprised.

The wolf was there ..

For a long moment they looked at each other, studying the other with curiosity.

"So you are here .."

Melamory raised her hands showing the palms ..

"See, I do not have anything, I'm not going to hurt you ... hmm so please do not bite me or something like that ... I just need my backpack ... and I'm leaving..hmm..you can stay here ... "  
She started approaching her backpack with small steps ..  
The wolf did not move and just followed every movement of her with its gaze ..  
She reached for her backpack and went to the entrance, before leaving she took a chocolate from her backpack, opened the wrapper and left it on the floor ..  
"It's not much ... but I do not have anything else ... I hope wolves like chocolate ... bye bye ... and take care of yourself ..."

She went outside, her heart was pounding, she was scared and excited in equal parts ... but also very happy to see that awesome animal so close …  
.


	2. Wolf part II

When you recognize that you are not like the others, your life changes drastically, the family and the community of those who know the secret will try to induce you the style of life that best suits you.  
But this does not mean that you agree with this ..

Hyun was convinced that the weekend in the mountains was not a very good idea, but his father and older brother convinced him to stay away from the city for a while, because of the problems he caused at school ...

Hyun was not a violent person, but at that moment many things came together and he simply exploded ... now he is repentant of everything he has done and everything he has said.

And now he is here on a mountain, living in a cabin, walking through the forest, here nobody knows him and nobody can know the biggest secret of the Ryu family.

The secret of them is best kept from the rest, the Ryu family is the distinguished family of werewolves with a long history behind.

He always has to be alert, do not call too much attention and be careful of hunters.   
For Hyun not calling attention was an impossible task, he was not like the others, his silver hair and crimson eyes never went unnoticed, and so he always had many girls following him.

The guys trying to mess with him, but he fixed it quickly with a couple of punches and a few words and the discussions were over.

But from the moment of his first transformation, his temper also changed, he could not control his feelings and that was unacceptable for his family, he had to learn to have control of his body at all times.

That is why he is here: to learn to control himself. With him is his mentor, an old friend of his family, Alister Storm, a man with black eyes, gray hair, and a tall and well toned body. He is a determined and skilled man.  
He was working for many years in an intelligence agency, but he was now retired and was only responsible for the safety of the werewolves' clan.

"Hyun, we have to talk," Alister said from the porch of the cabin.

"Now? I wanted to go out and run a little ..."

"Now, it's important, come in let's talk inside."

Alister entered the cabin, Hyun entered behind him.

"What's up Alister?" Hyun sat on a chair armrest.

"I have information that some hunters are in this area, but I do not know why and what they are looking for.”  
“That's why you have to be very careful and it would be better if you stay near the cabin for some time.   
I have to collect more information about those hunters, they can be dangerous. "

Hyun understood perfectly what could happen if the hunters found him and Alister.

"I understand, I'll be around here ..."

"And do not transform yourself without need, keep your human appearance, this will also serve as training for you."

"Okay, I'll try ..."

Hyun left the cabin thinking about everything Alister said.

"Hunters? Here?" That did not make much sense, that was a protected national park and hunting was prohibited. It could be that they were looking for something ... or someone … it gave him a bad feeling.

He went down the slope, keeping at bay his desire to transform, it was not easy, but he had to learn to control himself.

The walk down the slope took him to a viewpoint, the view from there was amazing, he sat on the edge enjoying the sunlight and soft breeze.   
In his head appeared the image of his conversation with his father before coming here ..

"Son, you have to be more responsible for your actions, you're already 17 years old.  
Soon you will be considered an adult of our clan, so I do not want excuses and laments.  
I want you to learn everything from Alister, and I am referring to everything necessary so that your clan will be proud of you, just as the clan is proud of your older brother.  
Keep this in mind, son, and do not disappoint me ... "

Hyun was the youngest son and when he was a kid he was always with his older brother, he was his idol, his example to follow. He thought that it would always be like that, but he was wrong, over the years his brother had changed, now he was calculating, cunning and cold.

Hyun did not want to be like his brother, he was trying to be like he wanted, a determined and compassionate person, and at peace with himself.  
But right now he was very confused, he was lost without knowing what to do.

A few close voices made him watch out, he hurriedly went hiding into some nearby bushes, peeking from there he could see a couple going up to the viewpoint with some bags.  
They were a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, pretty, she was holding a camera in her hands ...

"Teo, I've told you before, this place is perfect, from over here you can see the nest perfectly ..."

And a tall man with light red hair and green eyes put his bags in the grass, and looked around.

"Liz, darling, this place is perfect, but ..."

"No buts, it's perfect, let's get the cameras and the equipment here and ..."

"Not so fast ... first I have to select the angles and test the cameras .."

Hyun was listening, but he did not understand what they were talking about, because of their clothes and the equipment they did not look like hunters, rather a couple of crazy photographers or something like that, he left without making a noise.

He wanted to continue with his walk but his attention got caught by a car that was going at full speed on the road of the mountain, it was quite strange to see a car going so fast on that sinuous road.  
Suddenly the car stopped, it doors opened and he could see two robust men who got out of the car, inside the car was one more, but Hyun could not see his face from where he was. 

He thought about it for a few moments and then decided to get a little closer, so he could hear what those men were talking about. Hyun hid behind a ridge with a very large stalk, sharpened his ear ..

"Are you sure that they will be there? I do not want to make a trip in vain ..."

"I'm not paying to you for listen your stupid things, I'm paying to you for your job, so go and do your job, and do it well.  
I do not want to leave any trace of both of them , have you understood me?

"Where do I know this voice? Where have I heard it before? Shit, I do not remember ..."  
He was nervous, the conversation of those men scared him, who were they talking about? What did they mean by not leaving any trace? Whose?  
Would it be of those two with the photo cameras? Or were they talking ... about Alister and about him?

His heart began to beat strongly, the understanding that they were talking about him and Alister was overwhelming ..

"I have to warn Alister .."

Without thinking twice, he transformed and ran in the direction of the cabin, but in such a hurry he did not realize that the men saw him when he ran down the slope.  
"To the car, quick after him, fuck, we have to stop him before he gets to the cabin !!" the man shouted and everyone returned inside the car and they went down the road down the mountain ..

Hyun ran fast, like a wolf he was much faster and agile, but he was nervous and scared, that's why he fell a couple of times on the edge of a stream, when he was near the cabin he saw those men running through the forest.

"Shit. How did they get ahead of me? Shit ... what do I do now?"

They saw him and began to corner him.  
Hyun ran past some bushes and almost tripped over a girl who was standing on the narrow road.

She seemed surprised, but then she seemed to understand the situation and raised her hand pointing at something ..

"I'm not going to hurt you, run there, there's a cave there ..."

"Shoo shoo, go go .."

"She thinks I'm a dog ..." Hyun thought, but then he ran in the direction the girl pointed.

As he ran away he heard a whistle noise that sounded very loud ..

He found a small cave hidden behind a waterfall, the girl was right, he could hide here for a while, inside the cave he could relax a bit and order his thoughts. 

What happened? In the end those men were looking for him and Alister, but why?   
He needed to talk to Alister and as soon as possible, he expected nothing to happen to his mentor, while he was there.

He was still in his wolf form, right then that form was more useful.

Suddenly someone entered the cave, he looked at the entrance, there was the girl ..  
She was at least 13-14 years old, short with very light reddish hair, her eyes were large, dark green, her face had an expression of surprise ..

"You are here.."

"I'm not going to hurt you ... don't bite me please ..."

“What is she talking about? Why do I have to bite her? Shit, I forgot, she sees me as a wolf ..”  
She grabbed her backpack and took out a chocolate bar and took part of the wrap off and left it on the floor.

Hyun was looking at her and wanted to laugh ..

"Chocolate ... for a wolf ..."

"I'm sorry I do not have anything else ... I hope wolves like chocolate ..."

And then she left ...

Hyun stayed a while inside the cave, then looked to see if there was anyone around, everything was quiet and neither did he see or smell anyone nearby.

He return to the cave and transformed, He sat in some kind of bed with a mattress full of dried leaves, in his hand he had that chocolate that girl left...

Hyun was smiling.

"Wolves do not like chocolate, but I do."


	3. Laughter and tears I

"Melamory, what happened, I do not understand, explain it to me again." Her mother was insisting on knowing everything.

"Mom, I told you, nothing happened, they just scared me, I saw those men and I got a little scared. Because they were strange and unknown people, and besides, you told me to use a whistle, right? "

"Yes, and I'm glad you used it." She hugged Melamory and kissed her forehead.

"Teo, have you called the forest guards?" she asked her husband

"Yes, I've talked to them and I've told them what happened, they're going to send a patrol car to check the area and look for evidence of the poachers."

"Well, I hope they catch those bastards."

"Liz, do not swear in the presence of our daughter, you give her a bad example," Teo looked at his wife with a serious face, but into his eyes were sparks of a smile.

"This is not a swear word, it’s their name, hmm.. Mory you should not say these words, not yet .."

"Very educational, Liz, a tip of your style helps a lot in the education of our daughter." Teo rolled his eyes.

They stayed in the small cabin that was there, her parents had to finish their work, so this weekend they would be there.

Mory had school days off for summer vacations, so she also had many plans to have fun and explore everything she had around her.

After dinner, her parents were discussing their work plans. She came out on the porch with headphones listening to the music and a cup of tea, she settled into a hanging chair of ratan that was in the porch.

Melamory was listening to the music, but her thoughts were on the wolf that she saw that afternoon. She never saw a wild animal so close, but she did not feel fear, it was just curiosity and a desire to save the poor animal.

"Will the wolf be in the cave? Or will it have gone away? I hope to see that wolf again someday ..."

She stayed there looking at the forest, it was late and in the sky she could see the stars, still not very clear. The sun was descending behind the horizon little by little.

Suddenly she felt a chill, as if someone was staring at her. 

Melamory got up from the chair and looked at the forest searching for someone there, but there was no one or so it seemed, she took off the headphones, everything was quiet, she could only hear the sound of the leaves of the trees whispering in the soft breeze.  
But the feeling that someone was watching her persisted, she thought for a moment and then went inside the cabin.

She went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches, one with the chicken and the other with the ham and then she went back outside. 

She waited a few moments on the porch, looking at the forest, then she went down the stairs and left on top of a napkin two sandwiches ...

"I hope that is not my imaginations ..." she thought and then she went inside the cabin ..

The next morning Mory woke up very early and the first thing she did was to go outside and check if the sandwiches were still there, for her surprise there was no sign of them. 

She jumped of joy and then she stayed put, looked around and then ran on her tiptoes into the cabin.

After breakfast, some rangers arrived in a patrol car. Melamory's father went outside to talk to them and she came out on the porch to hear what they were talking about.

"Melamory, do you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Her mother asked from the entrance of the cabin.

"But mom, I want to know what happens ..."

"Do not be so impatient, your father will tell us later everything we need to know, just wait a little longer." 

Her mother approached and hugged her, put her chin on top of Melamory´s head.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Are you having fun here? Or could it be better for you to go to your aunt Nell's house?"

"I am fine mom, and I do not want to go to aunt Nell's house, I'm happy here, with you and with dad and I have a lot of fun exploring the forest."

"But I'm worried you have no friends here, don't you feel alone?"

"No, I'm fine, don’t worry about this, I have friends at school, but here I like to be alone, and I have friends among animals ..."

"Friends? Animals?"

"Yeah, hmm..Bob, it's a carpenter bird, then Boomer is a racoon, and then Tip and Top the squirrels .."

"Agreed..ha ha ha..honey you're something .." her mother hugged her tight, "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." 

The rangers left and her father returned to the cabin.

"What did they say to you dear, something happened?"

"Not exactly Liz, they did not find yesterday's men, and there weren't any indications that they were hunting animals, but today and tomorrow forest rangers will patrol the area regularly just in case."

"Well it's good news, we can be calmer, especially for our girl, I hope it will not be anything serious."

"I also expect this, Liz, but for now Melamory I want you to be close to us, do not go far looking for adventures, are you understanding me daughter?"

"Yes, dad, but I ..."

"No buts, for now you will be with us, you will help your mother with the cameras and then we’ll see .."

"Okay ..." Melamory sighed, arguing with her father was useless ..

Melamory was looking through the lens of a photo camera, the nest of the eagles seemed to be very close, she could see the feathers encrypted in the branches of the nest, and two large eggs, the future eagles that were about to hatch.

Melamory was a bit bored, not being able to get far from viewpoint, but she promised her parents not to go far, but she was not going very far just to take some pictures of the surroundings.

She went down the road and was taking pictures of the trees and birds posing on top of some wild blackberry bushes.

Suddenly she caught with her lens a white animal, which was on top of a rock, her heart began to beat faster.

"The white wolf ... is here ... I have to get closer a little, one more ..." she started walking slowly, looking at the wolf through the lens, but looking like that, she didn’t see a ravine that was just below and she fell there ..

She hit her knee when she fell and let go of the camera, the ravine was not very deep, but deep down it was covered in water and mud.

"Ouch, my god ... my camera ..." she started looking for the camera, but in the grass and the fallen branches of the trees she couldn't find it. 

Her eyes filled with tears, she let out a few sobs, but then wiped the tears with her hand and opened them up with the determination of looking for the camera. 

Her boots, knees and dress were stained with mud and dry leaves, but she kept looking for the camera, then she sat on a tree branch.

"Where is …, God ... I cannot believe that I'm this silly ..." a noise unleashed her from her thoughts, she looked up and froze, on the edge of the ravine was the wolf watching her, it was laying looking at her, its crimson eyes were following her with curiosity, then it shook its head ..

"Don't you dare to make fun of me ..." said Melamory addressing the wolf "It's not funny, go laugh at the other side .."

The wolf bowed its head looking at her ..

"Okay, you can laugh .. I'm leaving .." she got up and started to get out of the ravine on a flat and less steep side ..

"Melamory !!! For God's sake !!! What happened to you? You look like a little pig after a mud bath ..." Her mother was looking at her trying to stop her lauther rushing out.

"Do not laugh, mom, it's not funny ..."

"Well, for you I’m sure it's not ... hahaha.. Teo look at this beauty and bring the camera to capture this unforgettable moment."

"Liz, what are you talking about…? oh..what ..." her father stopped looking at the Melamory.

"Wonderful, is it a new type of camouflage? ..." her father was smiling.

"Yes, it is, I'm leaving, and you can laugh all you want, you're all the same .." Melamory went in the direction of the cabin angrily ..

"We’re all the same?" Her parents looked at each other .. "She’s angry," said Liz

"Do not worry, this fast anger is going to end, then everything will be fine .."

"I'm going to the cabin with her, let's see what happened?" Liz went after Melamory.

Melamory was angry, first because she couldn't find the camera, and second because the wolf was laughing at her, she was sure of it, and lastly her parents also laughed at her.

"Okay, I'm ridiculous and I'm clumsy and I'm a fool ..." her tears began to fall again.

"Honey, wait, wait for me," she heard her mother's voice.

Liz reached Melamory on the way.

"Honey, don't get mad, let's go to the cabin, you'll take a bath and then we'll have a tea with sweets, okay?" she wiped away her daughter's tears. "Do not cry, my sweet cake, come on."

After taking a bath and calming down a bit, Melamory came out of the bathroom, she felt a little better. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing tea and cutting a lemon biscuit.

"Here you are, well, take, it’s for you." she put a cup of tea in front of Melamory and a plate with a piece of biscuit. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm fine ... I'm sorry .."

"Do not apologize, you didn't do anything bad .."

"Yes, I did ... I lost my camera when I fell ... I couldn’t find it ..." Melamory was looking at the cup that she held with both hands.

"Oh, honey, do not worry, tomorrow we can go together and look for it, I'm sure we'll find it.  
Okay? Do not cry anymore ok? " Liz stroked her daughter's head " The most important thing is that you did not hurt yourself, the rest does not matter. "

Melamory hugged her mother hiding her face.

"Now go to rest, I'm going back to your father, try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay.."

Melamory lay on the couch in front of the TV, trying to follow the show that was on the screen, but her eyes closed and she fell asleep ..  
When she woke up on TV it was the same show as before.

"How long has it been since I fell asleep?" She looked at the clock on the wall, only spent two hours.

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water, suddenly the walkie talkie, which was at the base in the kitchen, woke up with the voice of Melamory's mother.

"The queen mother calls the castle, the queen mother calls the castle."

Melamory pulled the trigger to answer.

"The guard of the castle responding to the queen mother, the guard of the castle responding to the queen mother."

"Honey we will be late, the eggs of eagles are about to hatch, and it is an important moment for research..over."

"Don't worry, I'll be in the cabin watching TV ... over."

"Ok, don’t forget dinner, eat something, kiss for you ..over.”

"Ok, be careful, I love you both ... over."

Melamory put the walkie talkie in the base and sighed.

She knew it perfectly and this was not a surprise, when they were working it could last a long time, because they would be absorbed in their investigation.

She made some sandwiches and took out a bottle of red fruit soda.

"Dinner time .."

She put everything in a tray and went out on the porch, sat on the first step of the entrance staircase, put the tray next to her and grabbed a sandwich. But the sandwich stopped in the middle way of her mouth. Because she saw it, the wolf that was sitting a few meters from the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The wolf got up and came a little closer and sat again looking at Melamory.

"No No No, go away, I don't want to see you ... I'm angry ..."

The wolf moved its tail ..

"You're a very bad wolf, you were laughing at me, I'm sure you were laughing .."The wolf shook its head ..

"Ah, you say no ... well, I don’t believe you ..."

The wolf got up and went to the forest ..

Melamory was watching it go away.  
It disappeared behind the bushes.

Melamory sighed, but she was still a little angry.

Suddenly the wolf came back and went directly to the porch and released the photo camera from its mouth on the grass next to the stairs, then sat down and looked at the Melamory.

"Oh ... seriously, how did you find it?" she went down the stairs and took the camera in her hands, it was dirty but it wasn’t broken.

Melamory was jumping out of joy, and then she pounced on the wolf and hugged him tightly, she didn't think at that moment that it was a wild animal or anything like that.

The wolf was still, only the tail moved.

"Oh ... I'm sorry ..." she pulled away from the animal. "You're not going to bite me … are you?

The wolf looked away ...

"Thanks for returning the camera, it's very important for me, it's a gift from my parents for my birthday." She was looking directly into the wolf's eyes.

"Oh, right, are you hungry? Do you want a sandwich?" She took the tray and put it in front of the wolf.

"Here you have it, good wolf." She was smiling.


	4. Laughter and tears II

Hyun waited until the afternoon to return to the cabin, he thought that he could be more unnoticed. He transformed and came out of the cave, it was dusk, the sky was tinted with pink colors due to the sun that was getting closer and closer to the horizon line.

But he was very careful, trying to move with as little noise as possible, going through the most hidden places of the road, being cautious and careful was his intention right now, he needed to get to the cabin as fast as possible, he was very worried about Alister.

The familiar smell made him turn aside a bit from his path, he found another cabin that was there, on the porch, in a pendant rattan chair, the girl with headphones was curled up, she had her eyes closed. 

He had to recognize that this effervescent little girl with green eyes saved his life today.  
He was looking at her behind some bushes of wild blackberries, suddenly she got up from the chair and looked directly at him, or so it seemed.

"What the hell, she cannot see me ..."

She approached the railing of the porch, removed her headphones, she stayed quiet for a few minutes and then she went inside the cabin.

"So she also lives on that mountain, and I guess these two photographers are her parents, then I'll ask Alister," he was about to go back on his way when he saw the girl again.

She came out of the cabin and was carrying something in her hands, she went down the stairs and left something on the last step, then she looked again in the direction of the forest and then went back into the cabin.

Hyun could notice the delicious smell of chicken and ham, now he realized he was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day, the chocolate bar didn’t count, and this smell made him swallow his saliva.

But as much as he wanted to devour those delicious sandwiches that she left on the porch, he waited patiently until the light of the cabin was turned off and then slowly approached and ate the food that this girl left for him.

"I do not understand, how did she know that I was there, she's a very strange girl ... but now I owe her another favor ..damn .."

He arrived at his cabin when it was already dark, the lights inside were lit, Hyun transformed and entered the cabin.

"Alister?"

"Hyun ?! Where were you all day ?!" Alister got out of his room, he was worried.

"I'm sorry, but something has happened that I do not understand and ..."

"And?" Alister went to the kitchen. "First go take a shower, and then come to the kitchen and tell me everything and very detailed."

"Ok, the shower is what I need now .." Hyun went to the bathroom.

Alister was thinking, lately something wasn't going well. But he could not understand what he didn’t see, what was escaping from him.

Hyun enjoyed the hot shower, his body was tense and tired, after it he felt much more relaxed. He put on clean and comfy clothes and went to the kitchen, where Alister was waiting for him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not much, but yes."

"Well, in the fridge I've saved your dinner."

"Okay" Hyun took out a plate covered in plastic and took a soda.

"Now you have to tell me everything without leaving any details"

While Hyun was telling him everything that happened during the day, Alister's face became more and more somber.

"Are you sure you heard this man's voice before? Where? If you hear it again, can you recognize it?"

"I'm sure I can recognize his voice, the only thing that I do not remember where I heard this man before, I couldn’t see him, he was inside the car."

"For now we're not going to do anything, especially you, continue as usual, I'll have to leave tomorrow to do a few errands and talk to your father, so I'll be out one day at the most."

"Okay, and one more thing, hmm .."

"What ?"

"Do you know the family that lives on this mountain? I've seen them at the lookout."

"A family? Ah ... yes, they are scientists, biologists or something like that, they live in the house on the other side of the mountain, but why do you ask?"

"No, nothing, just out of curiosity, nothing more ..."

Next day Hyun, he woke up a little late, he went to do his exercise and after the shower and breakfast, he went for a walk.  
Alister has already left and Hyun was alone and had nothing to do for the day.  
He went for a walk thinking about all the things that had happened, especially about the girl who saved him and that he did not know what to do with this feeling of curiosity about her and her family. 

This girl seemed funny, innocent and quite stubborn, he was smiling thinking about her.  
From afar he heard voices, voices of a woman and a girl, this voice he knew very well.

"Speaking of the witch .."

He looked around, then took off his clothes, and kept them under a rock.

"This time I'm not going to be so careless, these pair of jeans I like .."

Then he transformed and followed the voices, they were in the viewpoint, as Hyun supposed. But this time there was the "little torment" too, he was looking at her from a large rock.

She was taking pictures, with her small camera, but then she went down the road taking pictures of the birds and in the end .. she saw him ..

She started walking forward looking at him through the lens ..

"Careful .. look where you step ..." Hyun wanted to say, but he could not ... and it was late ..

She fell into the ravine ...

Hyun approached in a hurry to see if this clumsy creature was fine, she was fine ... well, dirty and looking for something in the mud at the bottom of the ravine. 

Then she sat on a log and he heard some sobs ..

"She's crying, she hurt herself?" He found himself thinking that he was worried about her.

She wiped her tears and lifted her head, their eyes met ..

"You do not dare to make fun of me ..."

"Ha ha ... God ... what she is talking about?.."

"Okay, I'm leaving, you can laugh at everything you want .."

"But what's wrong with you? I did not throw you there! Why are you angry with me?" Hyun was surprised "Little silly girl."

She left the ravine and went to the lookout, Hyun heard her conversation with her parents, she was really angry, but not with him, but herself. 

From all the conversation he understood that she lost her camera in the ravine and she was very sad about it.  
He went back to the ravine .. 

"What am I doing.. damn .." he got into the bottom of the ravine, everything was covered with water, mud and the fallen branches of the trees. 

"And how am I going to find this damn camera?"

Water and mud prevented him from using his nose, but he kept searching until he finally found the camera, which was under a branch.

"Finally ... shit, I look like a wild boar, my precious fur ... I need to find a river ... Oh yeah, a waterfall ..."

And the wolf went to the waterfall, a dirty and grunting wolf ..

After spending time under the water of the waterfall, Hyun finally removed this mud and smell out of his silver fur.

"Now I am a perfect creature and ... very clean .."

But now he had a small problem, how was he going to return the camera to the little grumpy one, he could leave it on the porch of the cabin where she was, or he could also leave it in the cave ...

"Damn ... why do I have to think about this? I'll leave it on her porch and end of the story .."

Hyun went to the cabin where her family was staying.  
It was getting dark, he hurried up a more wooded side of the mountain, to see the cabin better from there.  
The lights inside the cabin were lit, he approached it quietly, he could hear the girl talking to her mother on a walkie talkie.

After talking to her mother she started making sandwiches in the kitchen. She was in a hoodie with a drawn panda and ears on the hood, and light blue pajama pants, her hair was collected in a funny bun.  
She put her sandwiches on a plate then she took a soda from the fridge.  
Then she put everything on a small tray.

"Shit ... she's going to go out ..." Hyun, as fast as possible, hid behind a pile of firewood that was next to the cabin.

She went out to the porch and sat on the stairs ..

Hyun thought about it a little and then went out of hiding ..

"The most important thing is not to frighten her ... Hyun you can do it .."

But all of his worries were unnecessary.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's what I ask?" Hyun tried to be as still as possible.

"No no no, go away, I don't want to see you .."

"What the hell ... she's telling me to get out of here ..."

"You are a bad wolf, you were laughing at me .."

"Who? Me?" Hyun was confused, yes, he was laughing, but how did she know about that? ..

"What the hell am I doing, she's a child, I have to return the camera and get out of here." 

He went for the camera and then let it fall from his mouth to the grass, near the porch staircase.  
She was very surprised, she jumped of joy with her camera in her hands, and then she pounced on him and hugged him.

"What is this, she is crazy, what if instead of me, here was a normal wolf, is she very stupid or very brave?" Hyun was very surprised, but her hug didn’t displease him, she smelled of floral shampoo and she was warm ..

"Thank you for returning the camera..it's a gift from my parents for my birthday .."

She kept talking, but Hyun was thinking, what has this little girl that he could not understand and why did he feel so comfortable in her company ...


	5. Alister

Alister was on the highway, about to enter to the city, the thoughts invaded his head.

Too many coincidences, first the incident of the school, then the anonymous threats on the phone, and now the appearance of the Hunters.

Why does all of this happens a few days after the Arcadia meeting?

And if someone from the other families is involved in this, but with what purpose?  
Some time ago, all the families what were forming the Arcadia were living without problems of this kind.

The intrigues and discussions, yes, they had their place, but attentive to murder …

Alister first thought of going talk to Mr. Ryu, but right now he was in a meeting, so Alister decided to get more information by talking to his old friend from the agency. They were meeting in a restaurant to eat.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other, old wolf" a robust man got up from the table and hugged Alister.

"Yes, it was a long time Papa Bear ..haha .. I see you very well Olsen, I assume you are fine as always, old friend."

"Well, I don't complain, but this is a bit boring without you." Olsen was smiling.

"Ha ha, you? Bored? I do not believe it."

Aliter sat at the table and looked at the man. 

"Olsen, I'll get to the point, I need information and you have informants who can provide you with it."

"Information? About what? You know it depends on what kind of information it is."

"Do not worry it's just information about some people who have nothing to do with politics or the agency."

"Well, in that case there are no problems, tell me what you need to know."

"First of all I want you to get me some pictures from the satellite of this area and at this exact time." 

Alister gave him an envelope. 

"Here you have coordinates of the place and the time, I hope this will not take you long, I need it as fast as possible."

"Ok, I do not think it will be a problem to get this, something else?"

"Hmm ... yes, I need all the information about Teodor Redgrave and his family, as much information as possible."  
"Who is this?" Olsen raised his eyebrow

"He's a scientist, a biologist or something like that."

"Ok, no problem I'll look at what we have on him, and then I'll send you the information by mail."

"No, when you got the information I'll go to the city to see you, and do not delay with the satellite, I need it urgently."

"Well that's all, and now let's eat, and tell me about you old friend."

Alister spoke with Olsen for a couple of hours, then they said goodbye and Alister went to talk to Hyun's father.

The office was large, minimalist design but the furniture was ancient and majestic, the man was sitting at a table made of oak.

"I'm glad to see you Alister" The man got up from the table.

He was tall, with black hair with some gray hair at the temples, his eyes were brown, almost black, he was the father of Hyun and the head of the Ryu family, a determined and astute man.

"Me too, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Do not worry, it was a routine meeting, you wanted to talk about something? Is it urgent?"

"Yes, we have to talk about Hyun, and also discuss some things that happened lately."

Alister told him everything that happened these days on the mountain and also everything he knew. All the questions he wanted to ask and he expected to have the answers.

"Alister, are you very sure of all this? Are not you wrong?"

"I'm still not sure in some aspects of the facts, but what I'm sure of is that someone is plotting something against the Ryu family and I do not know why, and another thing that worries me is who this is . "

"This is all very suspicious, don't you think that all this has happened because of the Arcadia meeting? Is there something we can do, something I can do?"

"For now I am gathering information, I am aware that all this can be dangerous for your children and for you too, so I ask you to reinforce your security, and your eldest son too. And I will take care of Hyun."

"Alister, the meeting will be in three days.  
All the representatives of families from all over the world who belong to Arcadia will come to this meeting.  
I want this issue to be clear sooner, but if someone is planning to do something I want to know it first, to be able to deal with everything. "

"I understand your concerns perfectly, that's why I've asked for help from a friend, and I promise to do everything that is in my power to protect the family, you can trust me."

"Alister, you know that I always trust you, you are the only person in this world that I fully trust, so be careful and protect my son. And I will take care of the safety of the rest of the family and also of the guests."

"You too be careful, Lucos ..."

“It's been a long time nobody calls me by that name Alister, nobody remembers this name now .."

"But I do .."

Alister said goodbye and left the office, he still had things to do before returning to the cabin.

The last enigma for him was Liz Redgrave, he did not know why but it gave him an impression that he knew her some how, and with this he went to the library of the city. 

He spent several hours searching through articles in the newspapers and magazines and finally he found something very interesting, but also quite surprising.

Now Alister just has to wait for the information about the Redgrave family that Olsen has to collect, but the ideas were getting clearer little by little.

The meeting of the Arcadia will take place in three days, Alister will have to be prepared for anything.

The Arcadia is a union of the families of werewolves, founded centuries ago, to keep all families safe and not allow any confrontation between them.

The Arcadia had its laws and its rules that no one could break, the criminals, who broke the rules and laws of the union, were severely punished and no one ever escaped from the judges who executed the punishments.

The Arcadia kept the secrets of families more than anything else, and did anything to keep those secrets hidden from the rest of the human world, where they lived for centuries adapting to live among humans, hiding their true nature.

Alister was one of the judges, serving the Ryu family for many years, protecting their identities and all their secrets.  
The sound of the incoming call distracted Alister from his thoughts, it was Olsen.

"Yes, tell me Olsen."

"Alister can you come to my office now?"

"Yes of course, you already have everything I asked you?"

"Yes, surprisingly I have everything ready, so if you can come now I will give you all the materials."

"I'm going right now, you work very fast, as always."

"Not exactly, we've got a skilled hacker, he's a genius in finding information."

"Oh, such luck, and what happened to Viper?"

"He's in another office now, well, I'll wait for you, then we'll talk."

Alister turned around and directed the car to Olsen's office, it was very convenient to receive all the information then, he really needed it urgently.

Olsen was waiting for him, when Alister approached, he got in the car and settled in the front seat.

"Well, here you have the photos of the satellite, I also have the images of some nearby CCTV." Olsen gave Alister an envelope 

"And here is a dossier about Teodor Redgrave and his environment, family, friends, colleagues and everything else."

"I see that new hacker is very skilled, my congratulations."

"You're not going to believe me, the hacker is a kid, he's about 14 years old, but the agencies were killing each other to get him, but he chose to enter ours."

"Oh, volunteer? Interesting, introduce me to your famous hacker?"

"If you're not going to steal him, I'll introduce you ... ha ha .."

"Do not worry I'm not that greedy ... ha ha."

"And speaking seriously, thank you Olsen for your help, I owe you one." Alister pat Olsen's shoulder.

"No, you know that you can always ask me anything, because I owe you my life ..."

"Please, do not start this again, that was many years ago, and you are my friend, so things are as they should be."

"Well, I'm going, Alister, do not get away, call me every once in a while, okay?"

"Sure thing, Olsen, be careful, I care about this old bear's life, so take care of it."

Olsen nodded and got out of the car, Alister opened the envelope and started looking at the satellite photos.   
Here he could see the car, of which Hyun spoke, he could see two men, hmmm ..

There were zoomed in images to be able to see the faces, well ..

Alister started the car, it's time to return to the cabin, and there with tranquility he would study all the evidence ..


	6. Protection

Day started well, sun came into the room through the window, giving heat and waking Melamory up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body, it's time to get up.

While she was brushing her teeth, she remembered what had happened the previous day and remembered the white wolf ...

"I can't believe it ... maybe we can be friends with this wolf. It's not a squirrel, but I don't think it's going to hurt me ... I hope it doesn't..."

For her, this meeting was like an adventure with the stranger, since she was a little girl she always had animals around her.

She was always playing and feeding them, none of these animals showed any hostility and aggression when they were with her, and she really adored to all of them.

But the white wolf was different ... Its eyes were ... more human? Melamory was very curious about the wolf and also wanted to see it more and be its friend ..

After breakfast Melamory went to bring a lunch to her parents because she was sure that those two were so absorbed with their work, that they were surely skipping their meals.

The morning was refreshing but not cold. The sun was warm and the sky was crystal blue. She was going down a narrow path listening to the music, and thinking.

Upon reaching the viewpoint, she saw that her mother was looking through the camera at the nest and her father was writing something in his notebook.

"Good morning, crazy scientists ...", Melamory greeted her parents.

"Good morning daughter of crazy scientists …", replied her father without looking up.

"Hi honey", her mother approached her, and kissed her cheek,"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept well, and you two? How's the investigation going?"

"We almost finish it. I think in a couple of days we can go back home."

"I see ..."

"What's wrong girl? I see you a bit thoughtful. Has something happened to you? You know you can tell me everything, right? "

"I do not know mom, it's complicated ..."

"If you want, we can take a walk, and you can tell me everything you're worried about."

"Hmm .. not now. I have to do some things ... we can talk later, ok?"

"Sure, honey, whenever you want.", Her mother hugged her, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Melamory went to her secret hiding place, hoping to meet the white wolf again, curiosity did not leave her alone.

"How is it that there are wolves here and why is this white wolf alone?

They are not herd animals?

Where are the others from the herd? "

Questions popped up in her head, as she walked through the forest.

******** 

Hyun was waiting for the return of Alister. After breakfast he was sitting on the porch, thinking.

“Why have things become a chain of strange events and encounters?

Why am I still thinking about this strange girl?

What's going on?”

That's why Hyun wanted to see Alister and talk to him about all these questions, which were bothering him.

The sound of an approaching car engine made him leave the porch and look at the road. It was Alister's car.

He returned to the porch and sat on the stairs waiting for Alister's car to stop.

"Good morning, Alister.", Hyun raised his hand and waved at the man.

"Hi Hyun, how are you doing?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Me too, but first give me some time to shower and have a coffee," Alister smiled.

"I see you worried, has something happened in my absence?"

"No, not ... not exactly. It's just ... we can talk later about this." Hyun scratched back of his head.

Some time later, they were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of each other.

"How did your trip go? Did you talk to my father?"

"Everything went well, better than I thought. I got the information, and it's really interesting and unexpected." Alister was looking at his coffee cup.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I still have to work a bit to get my conclusions, but I'm figuring out little by little what's going on. When I have everything settled, I'll tell you."

"What about you wanting to talk to me?"

"Well, I would like to ask you, if you have ever felt attraction to something, and you did not know why?" Hyun asked, looking out the window.

"Hmm ... can you explain to me in more detail what is worrying you? What do you feel?"

"I don't know, Alister, I'm not sure, but it's very strange. Well, a few days ago I found this family, as I told you before, and the girl ... this girl saved my life in a certain way.

Then we met a couple of times, and she is a very strange creature. She was not afraid of my wolf form, she is stubborn as a mule, but she is also tender and caring.

I don't understand why I keep thinking about her. Alister, she's just a little girl, I don't understand what's going on ... "

"Hmmm ... well, in this I can help you a little, the first thing I'm going to tell you is that you're completely fine. It's not a question of you or of your internal control. I've got some information about this family and it's a very peculiar family. Look at these documents and then we talk. " Alister gave Hyun a folder with some papers inside.

"I don't understand, what is all this?", Hyun looked at Alister.

"It's all the info that exists about the Redgrave family."

"This is it, just this?"

"Officially? Yes."

"What do you mean by this?"

"I can explain it to you better...", a female melodic voice made Hyun jump.

"Good morning, Mrs. Redgrave.", Alister didn't seem surprised, nor did he flinch.

"Good morning to both of you too."

Liz Redgrave sat on a high stool next to the kitchen counter and was quietly looking at the two men.

"Can you explain to me, gentlemen werewolves, what are you looking for here? And why do you have so much interest in my family? "

Hyun felt chills, this woman knew who they are perfectly, and she had a strange aura, which exuded enormous strength.

"I have to apologize, Mrs. Redgrave ..."

"You can call me Liz, Alister ...", she smiled.

"Well, .. Liz .. I have to apologize about this misunderstanding. We didn't have any evil intention in relation to your family, I swear with my life.", Alister was serious and very humble.

Hyun was looking with wide eyes, and was very surprised and confused.

"Well, I see you very sincere, and now explain to me what is happening on this mountain, and why are you here?" Liz was calm, but her eyes changed color slightly. Now they were dark blue.

Alister didn't have another option. He began to tell everything what happened and everything he knew about the Hunters, intrigues, and suspicions.

"Alright. This seems convincing to me, Alister. I hope you can solve your problems, that's all what I wanted to know."

She got up from the table, and approached Hyun. She put her hand on his cheek.

"And you, little white wolf cub. I hope you don't think about hurting my daughter." A green flash appeared in her eyes, and then her eyes were again crystal blue.

“No, ma'am. I swear it…”, Hyun was so afraid that he could barely speak. He felt that his whole body was paralyzed.

She smiled, and she went to the exit of the cabin.

"Have a nice day gentlemen ...", with these words, she left.

After Liz Redgrave left, in the cabin reigned a silence for a long moment. 

Alister covered his eyes with his hands.

"% & · & ª @ #% .... God ... She's ..", Alister sighed and started to laugh but that was a nervous laugh.

"A-Alister ... What was this? What's going on?", Hyun asked almost whispering.

"We're alive, this is what happens ...", Alister calmed down, and was looking at Hyun.

"Who is she, Alister?"

"She's Aes Sidhe ..."

"Aes Sidhe?"

"Yes, in the human world it is like a deity, but it is not an exact description. It is a semi-divine being. In a few words, so that you can understand it is like a Forest Fairy, if I can put it simple for you.”

"Nobody, I repeat nobody, never argue with them or threaten them. Because if someone is too stupid to do it so, that person will disappear without a trace, and not only him or her, their whole family or clan. Do you remember what happened with the Macy? "

"Yes, I heard about them from my brother. They disappeared when they went in their private jet, but ..."

"One moment ... what did you do to her daughter?", Alister took Hyun by the shoulder.

"I didn't do anything, I swear it, nothing ..."

"I hope that now you understand what situation we are in ...", Alister sighed.

"Come on, Alister, I didn't do anything. She is a little girl, and she saved my life ... Now I owe a favor to the little torment ... God."

"Ok, Hyun, but be careful please. She will not do anything to you, she is not a cruel being. But for any mother, the well being of her children is always top priority. Keep this in your mind Hyun.”

Hyun was scared and confused. He had no doubt that this woman could be very dangerous, but at the same time he didn't feel any threat when she looked in his eyes. Only a warning and ... curiosity?

"For now let's focus on the most important things. You in your training, and I in my research.", Alister got up and went to the window.

"Your father is worried about you, and for all this situation with the Hunters, but now here is the only place in the whole country where you and I will be safe."

"Why do you think this?", Hyun asked.

“Because of her ...", replied Alister looking out the window, "from now on, we are under the protection of her, and not only we, all living beings of this mountain are."

"How do you know?", Hyun asked

"Believe me, I know...", smiled Alister.

After this unexpected meeting and conversation, Hyun wanted to go out, and be a little alone with himself to be able to assimilate everything he just had come to know and see.

He transformed, and ran out through the forest, but suddenly the wind brought him the well-known smell. She was close, the girl ...

He stopped for a moment, but then followed her trail ..

She was sitting on a rock with her headphones on, hugging her knees.

Hyun sat a few meters away from the girl. She seemed to be sad, almost crying.

"Could it be that something happened to her? Why is she so sad?"

Hyun was looking at her, and inside him, he felt a desire to comfort her.

Suddenly, she moved her head, and her eyes met his. She took off her headphones.

"You are here. I wanted to see you too," she say with a slight smile.

"What does it mean? I didn't want to see you. I just found you here. it's just a coincidence."

She got up from the rock, and approached the wolf. Without saying anything, she hugged him.

"Don't bite me, ok? I need a hug."

"Damn ... hmm, okay ...", he was still.

"Thank you ...", she sat next to him, "You know, sometimes we need a hug to not feel lonely, and sad."

She was looking at the sky. Her face had a relaxed expression, and she closed her. Then she opened her eyes, and looked at the white wolf.

"My name is Melamory and you're …?", She tilted her head,"You're a boy ..."

"What the hell !!!! Where are you looking at!!??!!"

He jumped, and went a few meters away from her. If the wolves could blush, surely this white wolf changed its color to red.

"What's wrong? Don't be scared. I will not hurt you, because I like you ..."

"God ... I can't handle her ...", Hyun laid on the ground.

"Do you want to take a walk? Come on ... oh now that I think about it, I can´t always call you a wolf, do you want me to give you a name?"

"Wonderful, now I'll be "Fluffy" or "Snowball" I'm sure of it ...", he was looking at the girl's thoughtful face.

"Ayeee, I know, I know ... I'll call you Zen.. yes, Zen is perfect for you! Do you like it?", she took his head in her hands.

"Surprising ... Hmmm.. Zen.. isn't bad ... much better than Fluffy .."

"Nice to meet you Zen." she was smiling.


	7. Think about the future

Days after days the adventures of explorer Melamory and her faithful white wolf, seemed to be more fun and more interesting.

Melamory's parents finished their work and the Redgrave family returned to their home on the other side of the mountain, but this did not bring many difficulties for her.

Melamory knew all the hidden roads and paths that were on the mountain and so she could find her white wolf. 

In fact he also seemed to have fun with all the things she shared with him.

"You know, the summer vacations will be over soon, and I'll have to go back to school, I'm sorry but we won't be able to see each other very often," Melamory was stroking the wolf's head with one hand. "I hope you'll be fine, we can see each other on weekends."

Zen was listening to her with his eyes closed, little by little he got used to the name she gave him. She is very spontaneous all the time and he is never bored standing by her side.

But he also had to return to the city and continue with his life as always, he had to finish school and start planning his future. But for now, with all the problems and strange things that were happening, he was confused.

What does he want for his future? Who will he be in the future? Many questions without the answers.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Are you sleeping?" Melamory's voice drew him from his thoughts. "You don't sleep while I speak, so impolite wolf .."

Melamory with an angry face was very cute ..

"Ha ha ha..this face ... that’s scary ..haha .." he was not laughing at her, he was laughing to see how she is and how cute she is.

"You're bad..hmf..so I'm not going to tell you where I'm going this Sunday ..." She looked the other way with her arms crossed.

"Come on .." the white wolf put his head on her lap, looking at her, his tail was moving slightly.

She was not looking at him for a while, but then she gave up.

"You are a bad wolf ... but I forgive you ..." she stroked his head. 

"This Sunday we're going to a theater, a musical theater, you don’t know what that is, do you?" 

“Well, it's where people see other people who call themselves actors, interpret interesting stories by singing and dancing.”

She thought for a moment and then started singing ..

“There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us,  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us somewhere.  
There's a time for us,   
Someday a time for us,  
Time together with time separe,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!”

Zen was surprised and mesmerized to see her sing and listen to her voice, so crystalline and beautiful.

"It's from ‘West side story’, the musical show that I saw with my family, I liked it a lot, it was a love story, but it was so sad story."

Zen was listening to her, and he was very interested to know about this love story and the musicals a little more.

After spending most of the day on the mountain, Hyun returned to the cabin, Alister was working in his room writing something in laptop, on the screen he saw some open documents.

"Alister, I'm back, I'll be in my room if you need me." said Hyun and he went to his room.

After taking a shower he settled on his bed with a laptop.

"Let's see ... West side story ..." he started the search …

********

Melamory was in her room reading a book.

"Honey, how's your day been?" her mother entered the room

"I was entertained, and how are you doing?"

"Well, it's like always, now we have to write and order everything ... it's not interesting for you ... tell me what you did today, my little roadrunner."

She hugged her daughter and kissed her in the temple.

"Well, today I visited the nests, and I was watching a family of the raccoons that have three funny little babies, then we went through the .."

"We?" Liz stared at her daughter.

"Upsss ... yes..this, hmmm .." Melamory remained silent ..

"Melamory Redgrave, what do you try to hide from your mother?"

"It's not what it seems, it's that I ..."

"Ok, so you do not want to tell me about your new friend?"

"My new friend? But ... how do you know ...?"

"My girl, if you think I do not pay attention, you are really wrong, I have seen your new friend, but I just waited for you to tell me by yourself. I do not want it to hurt you.”

"No, Mom, he's not like that, he's very docile and calm, and I like to be with him, I think he feels lonely, because I have not seen other wolves there." Melamory looked at her mother with the plea in her eyes.

"You have to understand that it can be dangerous, I understand that you like this wolf, but you have to be more careful and that's all."

"I am, Mom, do not worry, but I like to be with him, it gives me a sense of tranquility and I feel protected."

Liz was looking at her daughter, thinking that her daughter was growing faster than she expected, but she was still a little girl to her.

There is still time before her powers are fully awake, Liz knew that her Melamory encompassed the powers of the Aes Sidhe and also powers of the Alfar by her father.

And this was still a mystery for Liz, what powers her daughter will have, how powerful will be her only daughter. Only the future can give the answers to this question, but Liz knew, she could seal Melamory’s powers if necessary, for the good of Melamory or for the greater good.

"Honey, all I want is what you can enjoy your things, but you have to keep in mind that all your decisions will have consequences, sooner or later, you are going to turn 15 next month, and you have responsibilities with your studies and school, so for now enjoy your days off, but be careful, ok? "

“Ok, mom, I promise. " Melamory hugged her mother " I love you so much mom, and a dad too. "

***********

Hyun was amazed watching videos of the musical, for him it was something magical. The dances, the songs all seemed wonderful. 

He played the piano since he was a child and he knew how to sing, but he never thought that one could sing as passionate as the actors did.

He had no idea what the show world was like, because he never thought about this, and that's why right now he felt that maybe he had found something that interests him.  
Maybe that was what he lacked in his life, passion for something, doing something that he really can do and would actually like to do and not follow the wishes of others. 

Follow his desires and show everyone that he is able to do and above all, to show his father that he is worthy to be his son.

Now he knew what he wanted to do, he knew who he wanted to be in his future.  
The only thing that worried him, was whether he could do this with as much passion and determination as the actors on the stage did.

"Hyun, dinner is ready..Hyun .." Alister called to him from the door of the room "Are you listening to me?"

"Ah ... yes ... I'm going now." Hyun got up and went to the kitchen.

"I see you distracted, something wrong?"

"No, all is fine.” 

"Well, how are things going with the training?"

"Well, I think, I feel more relaxed and more confident in my abilities, I´m not had a rage attack, being here."

"I am glad to hear that you are more confident than usual, but you are skipping physical exercises, it is important to keep your body strong and flexible, to avoid damage and injuries after the transformation, you know how the human body suffers in this process."

"Yes, it's painful, I promise you that from now on I'll be training harder."

"Hyun, hmm .."

"What?"

"Do you keep seeing the girl?"

"Yes, but I can explain to you, nothing bad happens with this, I'm just with her to protect her, she's a disaster girl, she's clumsy and clueless, I do not want her hurting herself because of the accident."

Alister was smiling.

"If you say so"

"Do not laugh, I'm telling the truth, yes, it's the truth" Hyun's eyes were shining.

"I believe you, do not worry, but keep in mind that soon we are going to leave this place, you will have to return to your school life and you can't be here, think it well and don't get attached to this girl, you know the reason why."

"Yes, I know who she is, and who her parents are, but ... she's ..hmm"

"Exactly because of who her parents are, Hyun, it's just one of the stages of your life, you'll have a busy life soon, so think about what you're going to do in your future."

"I'm on it, but how's your research going, have you found something?"

"Well, yes and no, it is very complicated, there are many clues that lead nowhere, and others that indicate that in our family there is a traitor, I do not want to accuse anyone for now, I need more details and more information . "

"But that can not be, a traitor ... In our family ... It's ridiculous ..."

"This is not as incredulous as is seems, but we leave this for now, I still have no proof, only suspicions."

"Soon I'll talk to your father, he's busy with the Arcadia meeting, I hope everything goes well as every year."

"Yes, I also hope that everything is fine" Hyun was looking at Alister

"Go to rest, tomorrow will be a day of your intensive training, tomorrow I will show you how to do effective exercise."

"WooW ... that’s scary ..." Hyun smiled. "Good night Alister."

"Good night Hyun." Alister stayed in the kitchen.

He was thinking about everything that happened, it seemed like a pepelin of meaningless events, but in all this only one thing was clear thing, someone wants Hyun dead and they will not stop until they achieve it.

But here is Alister Storm, to protect Hyun Ryu, that's what he thought.  
He is responsible for it, and will do everything in his power so that this does not happen.


	8. Happy Birthday (part I)

The summer vacation days were over and Melamory continued with her usual school life.  
Studies, extra classes to prepare for exams, hours and hours spent in the library.

The school in the town was not very big, just like the city itself.  
Everybody knew everybody, as is usual in small cities.  
In her class, it was only twelve students, so almost everyone was her friend or just a classmate.

But with all that hustle with school, she never forgot her best friend, her white wolf.   
Despite not having as much free time as before, she always found moments to go see him.

For her those moments were very special. She thought that her friend felt very lonely without her, but she also missed him on the days when she could not see him.

"Melamory, are you awake?" her mother poked her head in the room.  
"Almost ... good morning Mom." Melamory stretched.  
"Breakfast is ready, get up, panda bear."  
"Okay .. I'm going .."

Melamory got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Some time later she went down to the kitchen, where her parents were.  
Her father was reading a local newspaper and her mother was making pancakes, a sweet smell hung in the air, the smell of vanilla and maple syrup.

"Good Morning sleepy head." her father looked at her with a smile.

"Good Morning, Dad."

She gave a hug to her father and then to her mother, Melamory playfully stole a pancake from the plate ..

"Hey !! ..." her mother raised the spatula. 

Melamory ran out laughing and hid behind her father.

"Sit down and don't hide, he will not help you against the wrath of my infinite spatula." Liz raised the spatula with a serious face, but then she started laughing.

After the breakfast full of laughter, Melamory helped her mother in the kitchen.

"What are you thinking on doing today?"

"I'm going for a walk, and later I have to do the writing for modern literature class." Melamory folded the towel and put it on top of the corner.

"Well, but then we have to talk, we have great news," her mother was smiling.

"What news, can you tell me now?"

"Well, of course, Teo come here." Liz called her husband.

They sat at the table and her father started talking ...

"The news is ... First, our research is awarded from the magazine GN ", it is very rewarding for me and your mother. Before Christmas we have to go to the annual gala to receive the award."

"WoW, congratulations, it's amazing, I'm very proud of you two !!!!" Melamory hugged her parents.

"And the second," continued her father. "We decided that we can take you to the capital with us."

"Oh, I'd love it!" Melamory was surprised but she was very excited to go to the capital with her parents.

"We can spend time until Christmas in the capital, buying gifts and spend some time entertaining the three of us together, what do you think about the idea, daughter?" her mother caressed Melamory's head.

"I think it's fantastic, this will be wonderful, I love you both very much." Melamory hugged her parents, her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

The next day was Melamory's birthday, in the afternoon her parents would make a birthday party at home. All of her friends from the school would come with their parents to celebrate her birthday.

That would be tomorrow, but today she had things to do and they were no less important. It had been a few days she hadn't seen her white wolf and she missed him. 

Melamory changed her pajamas for the most comfortable clothes to go out, grabbed her backpack and went for a walk to her secret base.  
Going down the narrow path, climbing the mountain, Melamory was listening to the music in her headphones, a classical piano melody. That melody went perfectly with her mood, better than any other.

She was thinking about dreams that she had been having several nights in row, they were a little strange, but they did not scare her, on the contrary she felt warmth and joy.

She dreamed of being in a vast green field with wildflowers, the sun was barely peeking from the horizon, and around her there were fireflies dancing, thousands of fireflies, and it was beautiful.

Fireflies of different colors, green, yellow, blue and red, danced their dance of joy and freedom, shining and welcoming Melamory.   
She was alone in the huge green field, but she did not feel loneliness or sadness, she felt love and affection.

So, thinking about this, she had come to the lookout point, from where she could see the mountains in the distance and sky, huge blue sky, with the curled clouds that looked like little sheeps. 

Melamory was looking at them for a moment, and then went in the direction of the cave.  
He was in the middle of the road, sitting and waiting for her, his eyes were staring at her and his tail moving slightly. Melamory raised her hand.

"Good morning Zen!" she ran down the road and hugged the wolf.   
"Did you miss me?" she held his head in her hands and looked into his eyes.   
"Confess, say yes ...ha ha ha.., I missed you so much."

He was still, only his tail was moving from one side to the other.  
Melamory stroked his head.

"Let's go for a walk, let's sit at the lookout. I don't want to walk today. I have lunch for us, are you coming? "Melamory started going up the road, to the lookout, the wolf followed her.

Melamory was sitting on a small purple blanket, the boxes with lunch were next to her and also ham sandwiches for the wolf.

"Bon appetit Zen." she put a sandwich in front of the wolf

After the lunch, Melamory collected the remains of lunch and boxes in a plastic bag and put them in the backpack. Then she lay on the blanket with her head on top of the wolf, who was lying next to the blanket.  
She closed her eyes and told the wolf all the things that happened during the week at school, about the exams. Then she told about her parents' award ..  
She talking and Zen was listening to her, looking at her time to time, with his crimson eyes.

"You know, tomorrow is my birthday, I'd like to invite you, but I can't, you could scare all the guests ... hahahaha ..." She turned her head and looked into his eyes.  
"Do not worry, later I'll bring you a piece of the cake. " her fingers were playing with his fur, her eyes were closed and slowly she fell asleep.  
Zen turned his head, looked at her for a while and then licked her hand that was grabbing his fur.

*****

"Liz .."

"Hmm, what's up ..."

"I think we'll soon have to talk with our daughter ..."

"I don't know, I think it's still very early, there's still time for the Hemelvaart*. She has dreams, but it is only the first steps, there is time to see how it will evolve, I do not want to rush ... "

"Yes, I have also felt the growing energies within her, it is not big, it is only like a marble, but it has no predetermined color, we still can not say that it is growing within her.

We have to wait, the Hemelvaart will happen only when she is fully developed, I believe nothing will happen until her 18th birthday, at least I hope it will be like that. "

"Teo, I want her to be a happy girl, having her childhood, her school days, friends, happy memories, ... like a normal girl ... like a human girl ..."

"Liz, I understand you, but ..."

"Yes, I know it, but I want to give her more time ... so she can make her choice correctly ..."

"She has no choice, Liz, and you know it ..."

"This you don't know for sure, the future is not determined yet .."

******

Next day Melamory woke up early, got up from the bed and went downstairs. The house was silent, it was very early. Melamory poked her head in the kitchen, nobody, then she entered the living room ... 

Her heart started beats strong, the room was decorated with bright stars, balloons of all colors and a big banner, where it was written: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!!!"

And the most adorable thing was that her parents were asleep sitting on the sofa hugging each other.  
Melamory took a blanket and covered both with it and then, tiptoeing as to not to wake them up, went to the kitchen.

"Today I'll prepare a breakfast." Melamory was smiling

Today she felt very happy and full of energy. She took out the eggs and bacon from the fridge, plugged in the toaster. She was preparing breakfast and muttering a song.

"Oh my god, Teo, you see the same as me? Our daughter, has grown so much." Her mother's voice made her turn around.

Her parents were in the kitchen entrance looking at her and they were smiling.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart," said her father  
"Happy Birthday Darling," her mother approached her and hugged her.  
"Good morning, family" Melamory was smiling "I love you both."

Breakfast was ready and they sat at the table, today was going to be a very busy day.  
After all the preparations at home, at midday the car arrived with the cake and catering for the birthday party.

Melamory went to the backyard of the house, she was a little tired but happy, she settled on the swing armchair and stood there looking at the sky and listening to the music, soon the guests began to come.

Without noticing Melamory fell asleep….

A vast green field, wild flowers, light breeze ..

"You are a beautiful creature ..." Melamory heard a whisper

She looked around, there was nobody, just fireflies of always ..

In the distance she saw a blurred silhouette of a white animal ...

"Zen?"

Suddenly all the fireflies start giving chaotic turns around her .. and Melamory woke up.

"Honey, where are you? It's time to prepare to receive your guests. Come on, we have to groom your hair so you'll be very pretty today." Her mother left the house looking for her.

After an hour of laughter and complaints, Melamory was ready for her birthday party.  
The silk dress of emerald green color, her long reddish hair was flowing in beautifully arranged wavy curls, decorated with small shiny butterflies.

"You are beautiful sweetie." his mother was looking at her with tearful eyes.  
Melamory hugged her mother.

"Mom, do not cry, it's my birthday, you have to smile," Melamory was smiling, "I'm going, I'll be on the porch."  
At seven o'clock in the afternoon the friends of Melamory began to arrive, the music was heard, the parents had their own separate party, they were talking and laughing.

After dinner, everyone went to the backyard to play games to have fun, and not only did the children have a good time, the parents also participated.  
The backyard was filled with laughter of children and of adults.

At last, time for the cake and gifts arrived, everyone sang "Happy birthday" while Melamory's father brought the cake with the candles.

Melamory made a wish and then blew out the candles.  
At this moment bright patterns of fireworks bloomed in the sky.

All the guests were looking at the sky, the fireworks were magnificent.

At the end of the party Melamory was on the porch saying goodbye to her friends, giving hugs and laughing, everyone was happy with her birthday.   
In the end everyone left and she was alone on the porch, looking at the forest and smiling.

"I have saved a piece of cake for you Zen .."

She was about to enter the house when she saw a small box in the armchair that was in the corner of the terrace. The silver box with a coquettish tie of red color.

"Hmm ... a gift? From who?"

She opened the box, inside was a hairpin with a green dragonfly with colorful crystals and a small note.

"Happy Birthday, Melamory."

********************  
Hemelvaart (neerlandés) - Ascension Day, basically when one gets magical powers and knowledge about hidden world.


	9. Happy Birthday (part II)

Summer days passed quickly, faster than Hyun expected. It was a time to return to the capital and resume his life as always, but in the situation in which he was now, it was impossible.

After talking with Alister, he agreed that it was necessary to be here a little longer, so that the situation changed, or at least it could be resolved.

"Hyun, I understand that you want to go home, but I need more time to solve this whole issue, so take this time to train." 

Hyun took physical training seriously, every day he was training for hours and hours to improve his flexibility, strength, tone his muscles well. And that gave him results, his body was more toned, stronger, more slender. 

His martial arts training with Alister improved greatly his reaction, his balance and his agility. Now his transformations were less painful and faster. His silver hair grew enough to pick them up in a short ponytail.

Today was a Saturday, and it was the day when he will go to see her, the little stormy example of humanity. He was smiling while thinking about her.   
She was the only person with whom he could be as he wanted, not fitting his self, not pretending to be someone who isn’t him.

But for her, he would always be only her white wolf, and that made his heart shrink, but he understood that soon he was leaving this place, and it wasn't reasonable to get used to it, she would also forget him when he leaves.

Hyun woke up very early, as usual, sun had started rising from the horizon. He got out of his bed and went to the kitchen, to catch a bottle of water. Alister was there with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Alister, you are awake so early .."

"Yes, I have things to do, today I'm going to talk to your father, to decide what we're going to do, we stay still here or we come back."

"Come back? ... So soon ... oh, I mean, that's fine, that means everything is solved?"

"Not yet, but I have everything under control, more or less ..." Alister was looking through the window.

"I hope so, Hyun , I hope so .."

"What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing particular, I take a walk, and then training, as always."

"A walk?" Alister looked at Hyun raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a walk, why the face?"

"For nothing, how is the girl?"

"She's fine ... What? Alister!"

"Ha ha ha .. I'm sorry, but it's funny"

"Funny !! Why?"

Alister was laughing. Hyun's face was blushed and embarrassed.

"Your reaction, it's funny..hahaha .."

"Whatever you say ..." Hyun ran out of the kitchen and Alister kept smiling. 

"Poor Hyun Ryu, you're falling in love, and you don't see it ..."

Alister knew that wasn't good for many reasons, and that is why he hoped that soon they could leave this place, and that youthful love would be forgotten quickly, before it can cause bigger problems.

"What is this guy talking about ... damn .."  
Hyun came running into his room, his face was still red.

After taking a shower he put on comfortable clothes for a walk and left the house.  
The road to the cave was not very long, before entering the look around, there was no one, then entered inside.  
He took off his clothes and kept them under the ridiculous bed that was there and then transformed.  
He was halfway down from the viewpoint when the wind brought such a familiar floral smell, it was her ...

"Good morning Zen!" then she hugged him.

"As always so impulsive," Zen sighed, but he missed her hug.

They went to the viewpoint, it seemed that Melamory was a little sad today, they ate together and then she was telling him everything that happened during the week at school.

"You know, tomorrow is my birthday ..."

"Birthday, really?" Zen was looking at her.

She fell asleep and he kept looking at her, that reddish hair, her long lashes, those little hands, he couldn't help himself and licked her hand.

"Shit ..." after understanding what he had done, he wanted to hit himself for it.

******  
Alister was thinking how to present the information that he discovered to Hyun's father.  
This information could do a lot of damage not only to Hyun's father, but also to the whole family, to all the community of werewolves.  
And this could put Hyun in a more dangerous situation, but he had no other solution, he had to protect young Ryu.  
When he arrived at the office of the Ryu company, he waited a while before entering Hyun's father's office.

"Good morning Alister." Mr. Ryu got up from his table. 

"Hello, I'm sorry for being late."

"Nothing's happening, I was waiting for you, Well have you found anything important?"

"Important? Yes, you can call this like that, first read this, and then we'll talk .." Alister put a folder with documents on the table.

An hour later, Mr. Ryu got up from the table and approached the little table with glass bottles filled with an amber liquid.  
He filled two glasses of this liquid from one of the bottles and went to the armchairs where Alister was, he put a glass in front of Alister.

"Are you sure about all this?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes, I'm sure" answered Alister.

"My God .. How did I not realize this? ... How have I not seen this?" He took his brandy in one gulp and then looked at Alister.

"What do I have to do now? What can I do now?"  
******

Alister returned to the cabin late at night, Hyun was waiting for him.

"Are you awake? Is something wrong?" asked Alister

"I just wanted to know how it went with my father."

"It went well, I think so."

"Are we going back home?"

"Not yet Hyun, I think we will be here for a while, but you will have to study at home, a teacher will come to teach you, you have to be prepared for the exams at school when you return."

"A teacher? But .."

"Don't worry, it's one that I know, it's legit, he's going to come twice per week to teach you."

"Okay, it's unexpected but okay, if necessary I'll do it. Alister, hmm can I ask you what's going on? "

"Nothing that you have to worry about, soon everything will be back to normal."

"If you say so, you know I trust your words. Hmm, and I have something else ..."

"Something else?"

"Yes, hmm, I found in the barn that is behind the house a bike, it's a bit old but it looks in good condition, can I use it?

"What? A bike? Are you serious?"

"Yes, why not, I can handle it and I have a license"

"Well, there won’t be a problem if you promise to not do crazy things and to not call for a lot of attention, you know we have to be careful."

"I promise I'll be more than careful, thank you Alister !!"

"You're welcome, just be careful."

"I'll do, good night Alister." Hyun got up from the table and went to his room.

The next morning Hyun was busy with his new acquisition, the bike was covered in dust and had no gasoline, but that was not important.

He was determined to fix and clean this old bike as soon as possible. After three hours of work and swearing, the bike looked like new.

"Alister, look how gleaming it is now, my iron horse!"

Alister went out of the house and stood on the porch leaning against the railing.  
The blue bike was clean and the chrome parts were shiny.

Hyun's face was priceless, all stained with oil and dirt, but he was smiling proud of himself. Alister could barely keep his face serious.

"I see, the BIKE, is perfect ... but you need a long hot shower .." Alister could not take it anymore and laughed out loud.

"What? ... Shit..Alister! Do not laugh ... I will kill you..damn .." Hyun looked at his clothes and his hands ..

"Damn ... I have to ... not laugh ..."

"No, on the contrary, I am very proud of your determination Hyun." Alister tapped Hyun on the shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower ... and ... thank you ..." he entered the house without looking at Alister.

Alister was thinking, that despite everything, Hyun has not changed so much, this guy was always kind and helpful with a gentle heart, even though he pretended to be tough and indifferent.

But he hoped that in the future Hyun could be stronger, to be able to go through all the difficulties that he could find ahead.  
Hyun has left the house, black jeans, white T-shirt and a black leather jacket and boots.

"For God's sake, where are you going with these gangster pints?"

"What? Gangster pints? What are you talking about? Well, it does not matter, I'm going out for a while, I want to try the bike."

"Well, do not forget what about we were talking yesterday, try to pass unnoticed."

"Do not worry, nothing will happen, I don't look for problems."  
Hyun filled the bike tank with gasoline a little bit, he will fill it full later when he arrives at the gas station.

He started the engine and gave a little acceleration, he listened to the engine sounds. Then he got on the seat and put on his helmet, said goodbye to Alister raising his hand.

The roar of the motor, the wind, the speed, all of it enchanted Hyun, in the capital he very often rides his motorcycle, and he missed these sensations of freedom.   
He came to a mall that was outside the city, he had an important thing to do, an important thing for him.

Hyun thought a lot after Melamory told him about her birthday, his first thought was sadness, because he could not be with her on this day, but then he thought of the other idea ...

After an hour, he left the mall with a small silver box.  
It was getting dark, Hyun was hiding behind a large tree, looking at the house that was full of joy, of lights and laughter.   
And finally he has seen her ... at first he didn't recognize her ...

A beautiful girl was on the porch of the house, her dress of emerald green silk, slightly delineated the curves of her figure, her reddish hair fell on her shoulders and her back magically, like a cascade, and small butterflies glittered in her hair .

"You're ..beautiful .. Melamory .." Hyun was surprised, not only to see her like that, but at understanding that she was not a little girl anymore ..

He waited for all the guests to enter the house, and then he approached the house stealthily, took the box from the pocket of his jacket and put it in an armchair on the terrace.

"Happy birthday Melamory" he whispered and left …


	10. Dreams and new friends (part I)

The dreams started being more and more frequent, Melamory could see things clearer, with more details, sounds, smells.  
She wasn't frightened because of these dreams, she felt good, being in this imaginary place, for her it was like a new adventure, a little scary but very interesting. It was like a discovery to a new world, of which only she knew.

The walks through this green valley she loved, the fireflies accompanied her all the time.  
She didn’t see the defocused white creature anymore, nor did she hear the voice.  
But she felt that someone was watching her in silence but very attentively.  
The sky there looked a lot like the sunset sky, but it was constant with the same colors, it looked like the time in this place has stopped.

Upon waking Melamory thought a moment about her dream, smiled and went to prepare to go to school.  
Days at school passed quickly. Melamory was preparing for her exams and spent a lot of time in the library with her two best friends.

Aeri and Shina were two girls from her class, and ,since they were little, they were together studying, making mischief, going shopping and watching movies in the cinema.

"Hey, Mory, did you know that soon there will be an Autumn Ball? Will you come?" asked Aeri, a girl with brown hair and a cheeky face.

"I don’t know really, I have not thought about this yet. And you Aeri, will you go?"

"Of course I'll go, what do you think, I want to see who will be the Kings of the Autumn Ball this year."

"Do not tell me you want to win, Aeri?" Shina was looking at Aeri with an incredulous face.

"And why not? I'm gorgeous, and I'll be the Queen this year ..."

"Blah blah blah, you say this every year .." Shina shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"This year I will be the Queen !!!!"

"Girls, do not argue so loudly, we're in the library, they're going to kick us out."

"Damn, I forgot it..."

Shina was laughing, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Shina, do you want to die?" Aeri asked in a voice similar to snake hiss.

"Girls please .."

"By the way, is there a boy you like Mory?", Aeri was unstoppable.

Melamory's face blushed slightly.

“Dear God, Aeri, what questions are those?"

"I don't know, normal? No? Shina likes Jin, who is in class 3, I like Mun from our class, but I have no idea who you would like, so I ask." Aeri said with fiery curiosity written on her face.

"Here we go, the insane curiosity of our dear friend Aeri." Shina sighed.

"Do not feign innocence Shina, you're also dying to know."

"Not as much as you, ” future Queen of the Ball ", and do not write me down on this, if Mory wants, she'll tell you by herself."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but I do not like anyone, I mean in a romantic way. I have friends, but that's all."  
"Hmm ... tell me, do you remember Min Soo from class three? I think he likes you, because he was asking about you a lot." Aeri was playing with a tuft of her hair.

"What? Don't tell me you talked to him?" Shina looked at Aeri.

"Well, I ... it's not my fault, he asked me first." Aeri started defending herself.

"Girls, God, stop your woodswallow chirps, please." Melamory sighed.

"Ok, ok, let's do what we have come to do." Aeri raised her hands, surrendering.

For an hour they were studying silently, but then Aeri started talking again.

"You know, yesterday I saw a very handsome boy in my father's shop, he came with a bike to refuel, he was tall, handsome and had silvery hair, and he had some looks of a dangerous gang member, he wore a black leather jacket ... " Aeri had the face of daydream.

"Once again with guys, Aeri you are incorrigible."

“I tell the truth, I think he is from another city, because one like him does not pass unnoticed in our city, but how handsome he was! Hmmmm..."

"Ok, Ok, and now stop daydreaming and let's finish the job, I have to go home soon" Shina sighed.

When they finished their homework and went to the bus stop, Aeri suddenly shouted.

"Look, it's him !!!" and she pointed to a biker who was standing in front of a pedestrian crossing, waiting for when the traffic light changed.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and his helmet with tinted glass covered his head. The girls rushed to pass to another side of the street, traffic light changed and the biker accelerated his motorcycle.

"Have you seen? !! It's him, I was telling the truth!" Aeri was jumping.

"Ok, ok, we believe you, Aeri , you're going to blow up hahaha." Melamory started laughing.

"Have you seen how handsome this boy is!!"

"Yes, yes, what are you saying ... Silly girl!!! How are we going to know if he's handsome or not? He was wearing a helmet!!!" Shina was trying to hit Aeri.

Melamory was laughing, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, I'm going to die ... ha ha ha ..Aeri ..ha ha ..Shina..ha ha .."

Then the three of them were laughing pointing at each other.

"I see you're going through a lot of wonders together, girls." A cheerful voice released to them.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?" Melamory asked trying to stop laughing.

"I was in the city and I saw you three here, come in, I'll take you all home." Liz was smiling.

The girls got into the car without stopping talking and laughing.

"Thank you very much Ms. Redgrave!" Shina thanked Liz.

"No problem girls, I see you're having a lot of fun today."

"Of course!! " Aeri replied with a very serious face, but then she started laughing again.

So, talking and laughing they left, after leaving the girls in their homes, Melamory with her mother headed home.  
"I'm very happy to see you like that, sweetie, smiling and cheerful, I hope you're having a great time at school."  
"Yes, mom, I'm very happy too, I have friends and we have a lot of fun.  
You know they're going to make the annual Autumn Ball soon, and the girls are excited. "

"And you? Are you excited too?"

"Not like them, but yes, I also feel excited, a little …… Mom, do you think I'm pretty?"

Liz, almost braking the car, the question left her with her mouth open.

"Of course you're pretty, but why are you asking? Did someone tell you something? What did they tell you? Who were they?"

"No, no, do not worry, I just asked, because I don't feel so much interested in guys like Aeri, right now .."

"Ha ha ha..I thank to God that you are not like Aeri, and do not worry about that, when your time comes, you'll find the person that will be just for you."

"Like you and dad?"  
"Hmm, probably..ha ha.. but for now you don't have to hurry, everything will come in due time, sweetie, it may be that you have someone close to you, more than you imagined .. "

"What do you mean by this? Who are you talking about?" Melamory asked surprised.

"Nah, do not pay much attention to me, I feel a little nostalgic to see that my daughter has grown up and now she is a very beautiful and pretty girl"

After arriving home Melamory went to her room, she had free time before dinner and that is why she decided to take a walk.  
She changed her clothes and went outside, the air was fresh, it was very noticeable that it was autumn. The leaves of some trees had begun to change their color from green to golden and reddish hues.

"Melamory, don't go too far away, we'll soon have a dinner." Her mother poked her head from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going for a walk, I will not be long."

Melamory went down the path that leads to the glade, she wanted to think a bit and relax.  
When she arrived there, the wind stopped blowing and everything was silent, Melamory sat supporting her back on a large stone that was there.

"Autumn Ball ..Gosh.."

All the girls were waiting for this event, like every year, preparing their best dresses and talking about the hairstyles and .... About guys ..  
Melamory heard the rustle of grass nearby, she opened her eyes and saw Zen, who was approaching her.

"Hello, Zen, did you miss me?"

The wolf lay next to her and put his head between his paws.  
She got closer to the wolf, grabbed his head and put it on her lap, then started stroking his head between the ears, slowly and lovingly.

"You know, I do not know why, but you always show up when I need you.  
Are you a magical wolf? Can you read my mind? ha ha ha I'm kidding. "

The wolf raised his head and looked into Melamory's eyes, as if trying to say something, but then he lowered his head.

"Today I was thinking, maybe I'm not like my friends, they are pretty girls and they have the boys that they like, dear God ... what am I saying, you probably do not understand me, do you? It doesn't matter, maybe my mother is right, and someday I will find a boy who will like me .. "

Melamory hugged Zen's head. She looked into his eyes.

"Do you think that someday I'll find someone I like and who would think what I'm beautiful?"

Zen started wagging his tail furiously, stood up and licked back the palm of Melamory's hand.

"Oh what a gentleman you are, you're telling me that I'll find him, right?"

"I'll believe you, but it's still too early to think about that, I still have more important things to do, my exams are coming up, and I have to think about my future too, gosh ... choose university, and my profession.  
It's a bit difficult, you know. I believe that you have to choose what you really like to do, enjoy the work you do, and be proud of what you are doing. But you need courage to make the right choice ... I feel sleepy ... why ... "

Melamory slowly slid down the stone and fell asleep hugging Zen.

******  
"You are here, the strange creature." she heard the whispering voice  
"Who are you? And I'm not the strange creature."  
"I don't have a name, I don't have it yet ..."  
"You don't have a name? Why? Are you alone here?  
"I am not alone"  
"Where are you? Why I don't see you?"  
"You don't see me because you don't want to see me"  
"I don't understand you ... I don't want to see you? What do you mean?"  
"You still don't want to see me, not yet ..."  
"I don't understand, but ... you can talk to me .."  
"Yes, and it's strange that you can hear me .."  
"That's good, right? So, you will not feel alone, you can talk to me ... if you want."  
"Feel lonely? ... You're very strange ... You feel sorry for me? Why?"  
"Nobody is happy being alone, without friends, without family ... it's sad ..."  
******

Zen was surprised, what happened?  
He tried to wake her up, but everything was in vain. Melamory seemed to be unconscious, he started panicking.

He thought for a moment and then ran away, down the road to Melamory's house. He had to warn someone, and he had thoughts about being wary of Melamory's mother. It was not the best option for him, but that didn't matter right now.

Liz was on the porch, watching as Zen ran down the road.

"Where is she?!" Her voice sounded in his head like a thunder.

"She's on the glade, I cannot wake her up, I don't know what's going on, she stayed that way all of sudden, I didn't do anything ..." Zen talked nonstop.

"Stop talking so much, let's go." 

With a single movement, she was on the road that went to the glade it seemed that she was running but without touching the earth, Zen could barely keep up with her pace.

Within opening and closing his eyes they were on the spot, Melamory was still in a deep sleep without reacting to anything.

"No, no, no, it's too soon ..." Melamory's mother looked very worried.

"What happened?"

"You ... Go home ... right now .."

"Oh.. yes I ..ok .." Zen didn't know what to do, he was worried about the girl, but Melamory's mother frightened him just by looking at her ..

"GO AWAY!!! "

Zen retired from the glade and ran to the cabin ..

Liz didn't know what to do, but she didn't want things to be that fast, she had to intervene.

"Liz, you can't do this ..." Teo was looking at his wife, his eyes were like a golden flame "You can't intervene, it's too dangerous for Melamory."

"You cannot tell me what I can to do and what I cannot to do! She's my daughter!!!"

"She's my daughter too, but you have to stop ... please ... give our daughter a chance .." Teo approached his wife and hugged her "Our daughter is strong and you know it .."

"I hope so, I didn’t expect this, who will it be? I cannot see beyond, and I cannot enter ..."

"I don't know either, we have to wait ..."

******  
" Friends? Family?"  
"Yes, friends and family, do you have friends?"  
"I do not"  
"Why?"  
"...."  
"I can be your friend if you want."  
"You? Why?"  
"I don't know, but I feel this will be a good thing for both of us."

Melamory began to see a ball of tenuous white light, it looked like a ball of fog, it started to grow until it reached the size of a basketball.

"That's ... you?"  
"Yes, but you have to choose my true name and form"  
"Your true form and name?"  
"Yes, if you want me to be your friend, choose ..."  
"Hmm .."

Melamory closed her eyes, a mysterious melody started sound in her head.  
The landscapes were changing one after the other, the unknown creatures plowed through the skies and ran through the earth, all passed by her side, except one ...  
A Northern Fox ... white, the tips of its legs were black, the same as the tip of its tail. The eyes of this animal were emerald green ...

Melamory opened her eyes and pronounced loud and clear:

"NAIREL"

Everything around the girl was covered with an aurora borealis of intense colors, thunder sounded very loudly, and lightning flashed from above in the heavens ... and then everything disappeared in a moment, it was only seen in the vast green valley, full of wildflowers. a girl and a white northern fox.

"Nairel .. hmm .. I like this name."

"My name is Melamory, nice to meet you Nairel."

Melamory sat next to northern fox and caressed the animal's head.

"Now, we can be friends, right?"

********

"I cannot believe it, Teo, she got a Fylgjur*, I didn't expect that..."

"What?? But how?? Which of them?"

"Northern Fox … She gave him a name .. Nairel..."

"God .. How come? .. Nairel?!?! It's impossible..."

"Now it doesn't matter, we have to take her home, and quickly ..."  
\----------------------------------

Fylgjur - a guardian spirit, it’s also like a magical family member, who protects and helps his owner.


	11. Dreams and new friends  part II

Hyun was enjoying driving the bike, this gave him more freedom to go wherever he wanted, moving around the city and its surroundings was easier in this way.

This way he knew more about the place where he had to be for a while, his daily routine continued as usual: physical training, studies, walks, and now trips with his bike.

Hyun was trying not to call so much attention in this city and that's why he traveled on the adjoining roads, without entering the center of the city.

In one of these trips he found a pamphlet at the gas station, which said that a small theater group presented their performance in the theater of the nearby city. Hyun was very curious and that is why he decided to go to see the show.  
He traveled to the other city, which was not far, only 20 kilometers nothing more, and with his bike this was a piece of cake, he got there in a short time.

The theater was small, it looked more like a studio with a stage and seats for the spectators, but Hyun was a little nervous and anxious to see the show.  
People filled the room little by little, the lights dimmed, Hyun could hear the music and the actors preparing on stage whispering among themselves.  
At last everything was ready and the show started …

The actors from the stage interpreted a love story, singing and dancing.  
Hyun was amazed, his heart was beating in unison with the music.  
When the show ended, Hyun stayed sat down, thinking about all the pepelin of feelings that were in his heart, about the thoughts that were in his head.

"Hi" he heard a male voice "Did you like our show?"

"Yes, a lot!!" Hyun answered a man who was in the aisle between the seats.

"Ha ha, thank you, it's very gratifying to know that someone enjoys watching our work."

"I do not know much about theater, but I really liked what I've seen and what I've felt."

"Why don’t you come and meet the members of our theater, you can talk to us about the show and the theater, if you want?"

"Really? I'll be happy, thank you."

After meeting the actors and spending almost two hours talking with them, Hyun had to say goodbye and go home, Alister was going to kill him for being out of town for so long.  
Hyun was thinking about the conversation with the group of actors while returning home.

"If you're interested, you can come to our rehearsals, so you can see how we work." he remembered the words of James, the man who invited him.

Without noticing Hyun entered the road that passed through the city, it was too late to change that, he sighed and continued.

He stood in front of a pedestrian crossing waiting to change the color of the traffic light, and his heart jumped in his chest, it was her, it was Melamory passing in front of him through the pedestrian crossing with two girls.   
She was smiling, talking to the girls, one of those girls was pointing at him and talking.  
"What the hell ?!" Hyun felt uncomfortable, but when his gaze met hers, he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Damn, why did I have to find you here?! Shit, when will change this damn traffic light !!" 

When the traffic light change, he accelerated his bike, his heart was still beating strongly.

"What happen to me? Will it be that I lose control again? That's not good, damn, I have to train more, Alister was right, it's not as easy as it seems."

When he arrived at the cabin, Alister was on the porch with the face that said that Hyun was going to receive a "warm" welcoming.  
"Can you explain where you were? Why is your cell phone turned off? Do you want to die?"

"Alister I can explain !! I ... I was a little busy, I mean, I didn't have coverage on the mobile phone, I needed to think a bit."

"Don't lie to me, you were in the city today, and where did you go then?"

"Damn..Alister, do you following me?"

"And that surprises to you? I am in charge of you, I have to protect you and that is why I have to know where you are at all times, but you make it very difficult for me to do my work, Hyun." 

"Sorry...Alister...I am.."

"You don't have to ask me for forgiveness, you have to understand, there are things, which are dangerous and you have to be careful, I have promised to your father that you would be safe with me, so don't make me look incompetent."

Alister was right, and Hyun knew that, he was very irresponsible and careless these last days.

"Enter the house, we'll talk inside." Alister went inside the cabin.

Hyun put the bike inside barn and climbed the porch stairs, stayed a moment there looking at the landscape he sighed and then entered the cabin. Alister’s lecture was not finished yet.  
But Alister seemed more calm and serene.

"How have you been in the theater?"

"Actually, I was surprised by the show, the songs and dances, it was wonderful, Alister, I was enjoying, for the first time in my life, I was truly enjoying watching the show."

Hyun was speaking with bright eyes, his face had an expression of happiness and excitement, it seemed that he was watching again the stage of this small theater.

"So, you like the theater?"

"I think so, Alister ... hmm ... can I go there again? They invited me to see their rehearsals, and I'd like to go ... I promise I'll be very careful and I'll have my phone with me all the time ... " Hyun was looking at Alister with the plea in his eyes.

"Hyun, I'm not forbidding to you, but you have to be responsible with everything you do. But since when are you interested in acting and dramatic art? "

"Well, recently, but it's really interesting and I want to know more about acting, and theater shows."

"Can I know why?"

"I ... I don't know how to explain it, but it is something that excites me, it gives me sensations that I never had, well, the trips with my bike give me similar sensations.  
I want to prove myself, I think I can do things well, but I want to know if I can really do it, or if it's just an impossible dream. "

"Hmm, you surprise me, Hyun, I'm glad to see that you've grown up, and you see and take things more seriously.  
I don't have anything against you going to rehearsals in that theater, in fact I'm glad that the theater is in another city, but promise me to be in reach for any case that may arise. "

"I promise you Alister, I swear to you that I will always be within your reach for whatever, thank you." Hyun's face showed all the sensations he felt.

"But there go several conditions with it: don't skip physical and mental training, study properly, don't do crazy things with the bike, and finally, but no less important, follow all my orders." Alister was looking at Hyun with a very serious face.

"You can trust me Alister, I will do everything what I have to do, and I will be very careful, I will not disappoint you."

"Then the deal's done." Alister extended his hand.

Hyun extended his hand too and they secured their deal with a handshake.  
Hyun went to his room, he needed a shower, after that he lay down in bed, many thoughts were in his head, he was remembering the words of his older brother ...

"Don't think what you are handsome, you are one of these people who have to work hard to get something in their lives, and you are mediocre in your studies, your appearance is vulgar, if you don't work hard studying, you will get nothing, I think our father expects too much from you ..   
You are a failure, from the beginning you were a failure .. "

He closed his eyes feeling the tears stinging his eyes, it was very painful to remember those words.  
Why did his brother hate him? Hyun didn't understand, and he was very afraid to think about it. What if his brother was right and he was just a failure? 

With these thoughts he fell asleep ...

Wind brought many different smells, running with freedom through a green field covered with wildflowers, feelings of joy overflowed, Hyun felt that he was very happy ... but ... where was he?  
What was this place?  
He looked around, everything was unknown, what's going on?

Suddenly, in the distance, he saw a silhouette, he tried to approach it, with more than he was approaching, the silhouette moved farther and farther away.

He stopped running and was just watching, the panic began to take over, little by little ..

"What are you doing here?!?! You cannot be here!! Get out of here!!!" a loud angry voice burst into his head.

Hyun woke up covered in cold sweat ...

"What the hell was that? A nightmare? Damn, it looked so real, I need fresh air ..." His breathing quieted and he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

He came out of the cabin and breathed deeply.

"What's wrong, Hyun?" he heard to Alister's question. 

"Don't worry, nothing's going on, I'm going for a walk in the woods, I need to clear my mind."

"Okay see you later."

He entered the barn took off his clothes there and transformed, then came out after a hole that he made earlier, removing a couple of boards from the wall of the back of barn.  
He was running through the woods trying to forget the strange dream and relax a little, too many thoughts were in his head.

Then he stopped, because he noticed in the air a so well known floral smell.  
Yes, she was there nearby, he changed the direction and started following the trail of her. Hyun found her in a glade, sitting next to a large stone, she was there with her eyes closed.

"You are here, damn, why when I'm thinking about you, you appear out of nowhere ..." Hyun, now Zen, sighed as he looked at her, he didn't want to accept that he had missed her.

"Hello, Zen, did you miss me?"

“Hell, no!”  
He lay down beside her, but she came closer and put his head in her lap and began to caress his head between his ears.

"Damn, what are you doing? God ... yes ... I admit, I missed you .. are you happy now? ..." he was enjoying the caresses of this little hand of hers.

"You know, I do not know why, but you always show up when I need you.  
Are you a magical wolf? Can you read my mind? ha ha ha I'm kidding. "  
"What? Why was she says this? She needed me?" He looked into her eyes, she seemed sad.

She kept talking about the girls and .. guys ..  
Zen was surprised ..  
"Some asshole in your school told you something!? He called you ugly!? Who was this jerk!?"  
Zen felt like going to her school and fixing this issue with whoever the imbecile was.

"Do you think that someday I'll find someone I like and who would think what I'm beautiful?"  
"Of course you will!!! ... of course ... that ... yes ... you don't imagine how cute you are, how beautiful you are .."  
At this moment Zen understood that everything he had thought at that moment, was the truth, for him she was the most beautiful out of everyone. His heart was accelerated by the feeling of tenderness he experienced at that moment.

"I'll believe you, but it's still too early to think about that, I still have more important things to do, my exams are coming up, and I have to think about my future too, gosh ... choose university, and my profession.  
It's a bit difficult, you know. I believe that you have to choose what you really like to do, enjoy the work you do, and be proud of what you are doing. But you need courage to make the right choice ... I feel sleepy ... why ... "  
Suddenly she stopped talking and fell on top of him, she seemed asleep.

"What happened? Melamory?" he attempt to awaken her, but nothing worked, she was still asleep.   
The panic began to invade his body and mind.  
"Wake up, please, wake up!"

Zen knew he had to do something, he had to tell someone, but who, he was in his wolf form.

"I don't have any more options, I'll go to Melamory's house and whatever happens has to happen."

Just thinking about Liz Redgrave gave him goosebumps, he was afraid, and who wouldn't have them had they known who she was. He ran from the glade to the direction of the Redgrave house, Liz was on the porch.  
He was scared to hear her voice in his head, but still more scared that her eyes that were like two burning fires, he could feel the strength of this woman.

When they were next to Melamory, Liz drove him to his home, he couldn't say no, at that moment he couldn't say anything, absolutely nothing.  
Hyun ran home like a scared puppy.  
He entered running inside the cabin, Alister was very surprised.

"What the hell? !! Hyun! What is happening?!! Control yourself!"

Hyun was shaking, in that state he couldn’t return to his human form. Alister approached him, put his hand on top of his head.

"Hyun, calm down, breathe, breathe deeply, repeat with me, inhale, exhale, calm down, everything is fine, nothing is happening."

It had been almost an hour since Hyun arrived home in a state of shock, after calming down he could change to his human form.

"Now that you are calmer, can you tell me what happened? You scared me to death."

Alister put a cup of tea in front of Hyun.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened, just that uncontrollable fear took over me, I think that was Melamory's mother, she ... I don't know ..."

"Mother of Melamory, you mean Liz Redgrave, but why?"

"I was with Melamory, and I don't know what happened, but she became unconscious or just fell asleep, I don't know, I couldn't wake her up ..."

"Ok, Ok, don't get nervous, calm down ..."

"And then I had to go, get help, and I found her mother and then ... then I don't remember very well what happened ..."

"Don't worry, go to rest now, tomorrow we'll talk, ok?"

"I don't know if I can sleep, Alister."

"Don't think about anything, just close your eyes and rest."

"I will try .."

Hyun went to his room, and Alister sat in the kitchen thinking about what was going on.   
Then he went to see how the boy was, he was sleeping on his bed, the sleeping pill was working. 

At this moment Alister heard a knock on the front door.  
He knew who was behind the door ..

"Good evening, Alister .."

"Good evening, Mr. Redgrave .."

"Oh no, call me Teo, so I feel more comfortable."

This man was tall, slender, his hair was light red, and his eyes were green.

Teo extended his hand and Alister gave him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Alister" Teo's voice was calm.

"Nice to meet you too, Teo." in Alister's head were popping up the questions.

"I came here to ask how the boy is, and apologize."

"Hyun is sleeping right now, but before he was pretty bad."

"I'm so sorry, really, sometimes Liz is uncontrollable, but I assure you that is was not her intention, only that she was very nervous and upset."

They were sitting in the kitchen, Alister put a tea cup in front of Teo.

"Thank you, Alister."

"He couldn't explain what happened either, but he was very scared."

"Yes, I understand, but don't worry, nothing happened, Hyun is a good boy, as I told you before, it's Liz's fault, so I apologize again.  
I can't tell you what happened, it's a family affair, but I assure you that this has nothing to do with Hyun or anyone else."

"Yes, I understand, family matters are important, I too have often to deal with them."

"Even though I was surprised by your presence here, I can understand that you and the boy have your reasons to be here. If you need help with something, you just have to ask, now we are neighbors after all." Teo was smiling.


	12. So, you are not dreaming

"Now, that we are friends, can you tell me what is this place, and why am I here?" Melamory lifted Nairel in her arms. "You look very real, and you weigh a lot .."

"Hmm ... well, in some sense I'm very real, but not everyone can see me or come in here, and I can't leave this place without ... without you." Nairel was looking at Melamory's face.

"Why? Can you explain it to me?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I can explain it to you well, but I can tell you something about me.  
And so, you can understand more things, but first ... put me down please ... "

"Oh..ha ha ha ..sorry" Melamory put the fox on the ground.

"Much better, thank you, now answer me a question, who do you think I am?" Nairel inclined his head.

"Hmm … a fox?"

"No, think again..."

"What do you expect me to tell you, I only see a chatty fox in front of me, but in a dream that may be normal, right?"

"Dream? Do you think you're dreaming?"

"Yes, real foxes can't talk." She shrugged.

"Your logic is not wrong, but if you are dreaming right now, why don't you wake up?"

"How will I do it? Nobody can wake up because they want to, this does not work like that.  
You are confusing me, can you speak more clearly? "

"Okay" Nairel sighed, "But don’t be scared .."

"Scared, me? .. Now yes, I'm starting to get scared. Come on, talk ..." Melamory sat on a stone and crossed her arms in her chest, "Start explaining everything to me, Nairel."

Nairel jumped onto the stone too, so he was closer to her, thus it was more comfortable to talk.

"Well, this place used to be called Helheim a long time ago, but now many things have changed.  
And now this is just a small place, hidden between worlds.

I have lived here for many years waiting, and not only me, all the creatures of this world live only for a one purpose, to become the disir, fylgjur or vordr.  
In other words, be the protectors and followers of magical and powerful creatures. "

Melamory's eyes looked like two plates, so surprised she was.

"But, I don't understand ... I'm not a magical creature, much less am I powerful, I'm just an ordinary girl."

"It's not true, you're not ordinary, and you're not a human ..." Nairel put his nose over her elbow, "If you were an ordinary girl, I would not be here right now.” Then he raised his head and continued in a solemn voice.

“Melamory Redgrave, the daughter of Eruwaedhel the Queen of Freylea and Teolinael Kael'thas the prince of Alfheim ... 

I swear my loyalty to you, and from now and forever, my life belongs to you, I will be your protector and your follower throughout your lifetime.

I, Nairel, solemnly swear, before the eyes of the ancient gods and of all the creatures of Helheim, to be the guardian of Melamory Redgrave, the legitimate princess of the kingdoms of Alfheim and the Freylea. 

I submit myself willingly to the will of the princess, and remove all restrictions of my powers to fulfill my duty as the magical spirit and a guardian." 

Nairel's voice, with each word sounded louder and louder, until it seemed like a thunder ... and then, in his forehead appeared a bright violet stone, which looked like a jewel.

"The pact has been confirmed ..." A voice similar to a whisper was heard ...

On Melamory's left wrist appeared a symbol that looked like a flower.

"What is this? !! What's going on !?"

"Sorry, my daughter, I should have told you everything before this happened." The quiet voice of Melamory's mother sounded a bit sad.

"Mom? How? You ... you knew all this? And Dad?"

“Yes, we know everything ... I'm very sorry to have hidden it from you, who we are and who you are ..  
We did not expect the Hemelvaart to be so soon, we just wanted you to live a normal life of a normal girl. "

"I can understand, but what am I going to do now? What about Nairel?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, Nairel is your guardian now, he will always be with you and nobody can see him, only you, us and the people whom you allow to see him."

"Mom, I don't fully understand what is going on, and it scares me a little, but I want to know more things about myself, about you and about dad." Melamory hugged her mother, she was crying.

"Don't cry, my sweet cake, it's not so bad, you just have to get used to it, you're not like the others, and that's all.   
You can continue with your life, with the school and with your friends, as you did before." Liz was caressing her daughter's head.

"It's time to go back home, sweetie, come on ..."

"But, mom, what will happen to Nairel? He can come with us?" Melamory was looking at the silhouette of the fox, who was sitting on the stone looking calmly at them.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you," and with those words he became a ball of mist.  
He moved towards Melamory and disappeared into the flower on her wrist. 

"I am already here, you can see it, I'll be with you always."

"Oh, we can talk, right?"

"Always, whenever you want .."

"Okay"..

Liz returned, but Melamory was still asleep, this time it was a normal dream though, she was exhausted and her body and mind needed a rest.

"Are you okay, Liz, how has she taken everything?"

"Surprisingly our daughter is a very strong creature with a very flexible mind, she didn't get too scared, I think she felt more curious than anything else."

"Yes, I also believe that, she was always very curious about the things around her, but talking about her guardian, how is he? Nairel?"

"Yes, Nairel, he made the oath to the ancient gods ... and they accepted it .."

"Interesting, it's the first time in ..Hmmm …. in a century? Or more ??”

"Yes, I think the elders are finally showing a bit of interest."

"Ha ha ha, Liz you are very observant, but why now? Why were they interested in this pact?"

"I'm not sure, but first I have to talk to Nairel, are you listening to me? Come here, we have to talk! "

A ball of mist came out of Melamory's wrist and became a white fox with green eyes and a violet jewel on his forehead.  
Liz and Teo, both, observed a new magical member of the family, then Melamory's father asked:

"So, you decided to be my daughter's guardian?"

"Yes, your majesty, I am Nairel, humble servant of the princess, her guardian and assistant in any duty of hers."

"Liz, we have to talk to him. Seriously, that gets funny." Teo rolled his eyes. 

"Let's get out of there, our girl needs to rest. Nairel, follow us."

They left Melamory's bedroom and went into the living room. Nairel sat next to the fireplace, Melamory's parents sat on the sofa.

"Ok, now we can talk," Teo started. "First of all, Nairel, you'll have to know, the times and things changed, so you'll have to adapt to be able to live in this world and not put our daughter in unnecessary danger. The most productive thing would be for you to talk with other members of this family. "

At that moment, in the room, appeared a black cat, very large with three tails and with light blue eyes, the jewel on his forehead was deep red, and a green snake with yellow eyes and the jewel of color dark blue.

"They are our guardians, just like you, Feradre and Shanael."

The cat stretched her body and looked at the fox:

"I am Feradre, you can call me Fera, welcome, novice."

"I am Sh-shanael, welcome." the snake approached and stared at the Nairel sticking his tongue out.

Feradre or Fera was an example of a noisy and curious creature with an explosive temper, adoring her owner and just as she wanted, she protects the whole family.

Shanael is a calm and wise creature just like his owner.

"Well, now the whole family is here, Nairel, welcome to your new family, I hope that you will fulfill your mission and our daughter will be protected and safe with you.   
But for now you have to learn many things, observe, study everything and if you don't understand something, ask Fera or Shanael, they will help you or explain you everything you may want to know. " Liz was caressing Fera, who was lying on her lap.

Shanael was curled up near the fireplace looking at Nairel, his body shining with the light of the fire. His eyes were closed, he seemed to be sleeping.

"Shanael, I leave this to you, talk to Nairel and explain everything he wants and everything that he has to know." Teo said turning his gaze to Shanael.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll explain everything, if Fera lets me ..."

"Don't start this, Shana, you're a boring worm, but I'll let you explain the rules of the game to the new one." Fera raised her head and looked at Shanael.

"Well, that's all for now, we'll let you talk, we're going to sleep, it's late, and tomorrow we have an important talk with our daughter, don't make a lot of noise."

Liz and Teo went to their bedroom, letting their magical creatures get to know each other better and talk to each other.

The three creatures were left alone, Fera was on the couch and Shanael was lying in the same place as before.

"Well, Shana, are we going to talk or are you going to sleep?" asked Fera.

Shanael opened one eye and answered: "Nairel didn't ask me anything yet, but if you want I can explain the basics."  
Nairel was confused, he didn't know what to ask first. He looked first at Shanael and then at Fera.

"I don't know what I should ask first, I know that my duty is to protect my mistress from all the dangers that may arise, such as dragons, evil magicians ..."

"Ha ha ha ha ..have you heard that .. dragons .. ha ha aha .. evil wizards .. ha ha .." Fera was laughing loudly almost falling off the couch.  
Shanael raised his head:  
"Fera, you’re going to fall, stupid cat ... Nairel, listen, you are in a world that is called Earth, here, basically, there are not many magical creatures, the humans that live here don't have magical power, there are no dragons here, and no evil magicians either. I have not seen them here in centuries, the danger here may be more mundane, such as accidents or some cruel and ruthless humans, but nonetheless there are other creatures with magical powers, such as werewolves that live near here. "

"Then we have to protect all of them ..." Nairel started.

"No, Teo and Liz, they have everything under control, and besides, that one of those is a friend of Melamory."

"Friend? How come? They're cruel beasts and can’t be friendly with other creatures !!"

"I don't deny it, they are, but there are exceptions, and this is one of them, it's a young wolf cub, and Melamory doesn't know that he's a werewolf, he keeps his wolf form with her, and for now he shows nothing of hostility or evilness towards her. I don't recommend you meddling by telling Melamory that he is a werewolf, leave this as it is, so do Melamory's parents and this young werewolf too. "

"I don't understand it at all, but I will keep in mind your words Shanael, but then if there is no magic in this world, from who or what do I have to protect Melamory?"

"Don't be in a hurry, you will learn it, little by little, for now just watch and talk to her, this will be enough for now." Fera was turning on her back, stretching her legs.

"Fera is right, don't rush, look, listen, learn, these three things will help you understand everything."

"Hmm ... I didn't expect any of this, but I swear I will do everything I can to learn and adapt to this world!" Nairel was convinced to become the best guardian for Melamory.

"I think it's all for now, if you don't have any more questions, I'll retire." Shanael stared at Nairel.

"Are you running away again, bored worm, don't you want to have fun? No fun in that stiff body of yours?"

"Fera, don't provoke me, you are a fat and round cat, you would have to repent ..."

"Hmm .. I'm not fat, I have a strong complexion, and you're a piece of cheap belt.” 

Nairel was looking at how these two arguing, but he didn't feel anything dangerous in the skirmish, the snake was calm and completely ignored the jokes of the cat. 

He said goodbye to them and returned to his mistress. He was looking at her while she was sleeping, then he curled up next to her and fell asleep.

"Hey you, what do you think about this rookie?" Feradre was looking at Shanael.

"I don't know, but he has potential, I hope he will not make as many mistakes as someone I know ..." replied Shanael with closed eyes.

"Wanna die?"

"No, and you?"

"Shut up .."

"Okay"

Meanwhile, Teo went to see Alister, he was worried about the boy. He already scolded Liz for being so irresponsible, it was not necessary to traumatize the boy so much with the wave of horror that Liz released without realizing.   
Liz stayed at home next to Melamory, she was still worried about her daughter.  
Teo knocked on the door of the cabin, where Alister and Hyun lived.  
He had to apologize and see how the boy was.


	13. Problems can find you always

Hyun was sleeping, and it was an uneasy dream, that is why when he woke up in the morning he felt very tired and his whole body ached, almost as when he was overworked with Alister’s the physical training.

"Shit, I feel terrible, what happened yesterday?"

Hyun was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, inside his head chaos reigned, the vague memories of what happened at night, the conversation with Alister. The bits of memories were like pieces of a puzzle.

"I have to talk to Alister."

After taking a shower, trying to make his body relax, Hyun left his bedroom, the house was very quiet.  
He entered the kitchen, Alister was there, typing something on his laptop, a cup of coffeenext to it.  
"Hi Alister ..." Hyun approached the kitchen counter and filled his own cup with the newly made coffee.

"You don't look good ..." Alister stopped typing and looked at Hyun.

"Thanks, but I realized that already, and I also feel like a shit."

"Hyun, that language .."

"I don't have another word to describe my current state, you have to explain what happened yesterday, I only remember a things vaguely."

Alister sighed and took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Actually, it's not that can be explained easily, Hyun, you were only in the wrong place at the wrong time, Mrs. Redgrave was a little nervous and that's all."

"That's all? You really think that I'm ok with this crappy explanation? I want to know what happened with Melamory and ..."

"Melamory is fine, gosh ... Hyun, you have to forget about her, please ..."

"Forget ?! Why ?! What do you mean by that ?!"

"What you've heard, and don't play a dumb, soon we're going to return to the capital, so limit your encounters with her, and think well about this."

"We're going back? When?"

"Soon, in a couple of weeks I think."

Hyun felt his heart breaking into pieces. Why did he feel that way? What was the matter with him?  
His feelings and emotions were like a rollercoaster.

"Alister, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain it, I feel very upset and I'm afraid that my emotions and feelings are out of my control. I feel weird when I think about Melamory. I can't get her out of my head, I worry about her, and .. "

"And something else?"

"I don't know, I don't understand ..."

"I’ll give you advice. Occupy your body and mind on something else, train, go for a ride with your motorcycle, do something different."

"Do you think that’ll help me understand what's happening to me?"

"If you’re look for answers, maybe it’ll help you. Or maybe you already know the answers, but you refuse to accept them."

"What do you mean by that?”

"Hyun, you're almost an adult man, are you really don't know what I'm talking about?" Alister looked at him with a smile on his face.

Hyun thought about it for a while and then his cheeks blushed.

"I ... no..Alister ... you mean that I .."

"Are you in love? Of course you aren't. This can't happen to you, can it?"

"Don't laugh at me, and don't say nonsense ..." Hyun ran to his bedroom.

"Nonsense? I'd like this to be nonsense, Hyun." Alister thought.

For the sake of the boy they had to leave, return to the capital, and be further away from this place or rather from her. That relationship was impossible, for both of them, so it was best not to prolong the temptation.  
Soon Hyun would have to choose his mate, and this could greatly influence him, in his choice.

Hyun was in his bedroom flushed and furious, why did Alister say those things, he's making fun of him?  
He changed his clothes and left on his bike. Hyun remembered James’ invitation, the director of the small theater, and went to the next city to visit the group of actors and watch their rehesail.

The trip on the bike cleared Hyun’s mind a little, he started thinking about the theater, remembering the show and the conversations with the actors.  
Upon arriving at the theater studio, he parked his bike next to its entrance and went down the stairs to enter. The actors were inside, some of them talking, others trying some dance moves.

"Hi, you came, welcome." James approached with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, I hope I don’t disturb you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. If you want you can participate, today we will do only one free rehesail, we will only repeat some dances and songs from the previous shows."

"Dancing, I don't know, I never ..."

"Well, you can try now, it's easy, just repeat the movements of the dancers and that's it, but there's an important rule ..." James looked at Hyun with a smile.

"A rule?"  
"Yes, it's a very important rule, you have to have fun with what you do, that’s is the rule." some actors, who were nearby began to laugh, confirming James’ words.

From the stage a young girl went down and addressed them.

"Hey, handsome, do you want to try dancing with us? Come on, it'll be fun, you'll like it."

"She is Sofi, don't be afraid, go and try to dance a little, here we are all actors and you don't have to feel uncomfortable or afraid that the dance does not go well, have fun and that's it."

Hyun thought about it for a while, he was a little scared, because he never tried to do dances like those before. He liked to dance but that was different. 

"Ok, I can try, but I'm not good at dancing ..." replied Hyun.

"If you don't try it, you will not know if it's true or not, don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right, I think ..." Hyun scratched back of his head "Ok, I'll try, but don't laugh a lot." Hyun took off his jacket and put it in one of the seats along with the helmet, and went to the stage.

The music started to sound and Hyun, at first he was looking at the dance movements of the dancers.

"What's your name, handsome?" Sofi asked

"Hmmm ... Zen ... my name is Zen." answered Hyun and was surprised. Why did he say that name? Why?

"Okay Zen, let's make the slowest movements for now, so you can remember the sequences and you can repeat them."

After a half hour of Zen's attempts to remember the movements and sequences, Sofi finally upped the volume of the music.

"Well, now let's do, as it should be, Zen have fun ... one, two, three .."

The dance started, the movements went with the rhythm of the music, Zen was tense at first, but then the music and the movements of the dancers, the emotions that he felt, made him relax and he let his body follow those emotions and feelings.

When the dance was over, Zen was still euphoric, his heart was pounding.  
In the hall the actors were applauding.

"God, Zen, that was great! Are you sure you did not dance before ?!" Sofi was shaking his hands.

"No .. I never .." Zen was recovering his breath.

"Sofi, let him breathe, hahaha" James approached them.

"Zen, rest a little, there are some bottles of water." He pointed to a table with rows of bottles of water, towels and a few other things.

Zen took a bottle and sat on the seat, he could not believe what he did, this was wonderful, a simple dance made him happy.  
It was something new, different and made him want to know more, to do more.  
Check what he was able to get if he let himself be carried away by those feelings and emotions, he would like to explore more this world of music and interpretation.

Spending time here Zen discovered that he was very interested in the possibility of being an actor in musical theater, because nothing else attracted him as much as this, he didn't want to be a lawyer like his brother, nor did he want to be an executive, as what his mother wanted for him.

"Hey, Zen..Zen !!" Sofi's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh.. yes ..?"

"I was wondering if you can sing or play an instrument, you know?"

"Yeah, I play piano, but why are you asking?" Zen was confused.

"Oh, this is great, we're going to make you a kind of audition, the director thinks maybe you'll have other hidden talents... ha ha ha .." Sofi was smiling.

"Me? Talents? No, I don't think I have any."

"Well, let's see if it's true !!"

Sofi grabbed his hand and went to the stage where an old piano was.

"Here you have it, a piano, try to play it and sing something, don't think about anything just do it, choose the song you like the most and sing." she hit his shoulder and stepped off the stage.

Zen looked around the whole group of actors were sitting looking at him, waiting, cheering him with gestures and smiles. He closed his eyes thinking about the song that he liked and then started playing …

“Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's   
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving   
I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today  
I learned the hard way 

That they all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you

And your…”

Zen stopped playing, in the room there was silence and suddenly everyone began to applaud. He felt a little uncomfortable, what happened, why were they applauding?

"You are the bomb, Zen!" Sofi was jumping and clapping.

"Yeah, man, you're the bomb!" Other actors were also saying this out loud.

James approached Zen.

"Why didn’t you say that you know how to sing?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it, the truth is that I don't know if I sing well."

"I understand, Zen. Listen to me, I don't want you to misunderstand me, but I think you have a natural talent for singing and dancing, and it's not just my opinion, look at the others, they also think like this.  
We are a small theatrical group, and as the director of this group I recommend you go to the capital and try your luck there. I would love to hire you for this group, but in my opinion you can get more than this, you can shine, so I give you a business card from an old friend of mine, he have a theatrical studio in the capital, if you wish to be an actor contact him, he will help you. "

Zen was surprised, he was looking at James with the eyes of incredulity. He can be an actor? It is not a joke?  
In his head was total chaos, in these words of James he only heard that he can be an actor and that he can shine, shine on the stage bigger than this.

"Thank you, James, I ... I'll think about everything you told me, maybe you're right, I am, honestly, I never considered being an actor, and I don't know how to do it. I have to think before I take decisions that may be more important to me, more than I think. "

"Zen, there is no hurry, you are still young, think and weigh all pros and cons, but I hope to see you on the big stage some day." James squeezed Zen's shoulder.

It was late when Hyun left the theater, the sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. He decided to refuel on the way in a gas station, when he was directing there, he noticed with the louse that a great black SUV follows him, first he didn't pay much attention to that, but then suddenly the SUV accelerated and tried to run over Hyun.  
By a miracle he was able to avoid being hit by the car, he accelerated his bike and tried to flee, but the SUV was chasing him.

"What the fuck?!?! What do they want from me?!! Damn, were they trying to kill me?!!"

In front he could see the gas station, Hyun accelerated and went directly there, where he could be safe and where there were people. He stopped at the gas station and entered the establishment, from the window he was observing the SUV that was parked on the other side of the road.   
The windows of the car were tinted and Hyun felt scared, he took out his phone and dialed Alister's number.

"Hyun, where are you?" replied Alister.

"Alister ... I have a problem .."

"What's wrong, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at a gas station, a black SUV chased me and they try to pull me off the road ... I can't leave, they are here ..."

"Calm down, don't leave that place, I'm going to pick you up. I repeat, stay there, try to be closer to the people there, don't go into the panic.”  
"Okay, I'll try, hurry up, I don't like this, I don't know what they intend to do."  
"Don't think about anything, just wait for me and stay safe."

Hyun kept the phone in the pocket of his jacket, and sat at a table, a girl dressed in uniform approached and took the note of his order. The only thing Hyun could do now was wait when Alister came. He felt a little more calm after talking with Alister

"Here you have your order"

Hyun looked at the girl, she put a tall glass with a soda in front of him.

"Thank you."

The girl stared at him for a few moments, then went to the bar, but Hyun noticed that she was looking at him from time to time. Suddenly he remembered this girl, she was with Melamory at that day, she will be her school friend. Hyun smiled at the girl and noticed that her cheeks blushed.

"Melamory ..." Hyun imagined her face, her smile, how cute she is when she pouts. Maybe Alister is right, and he feels something for her, but he also knows that she sees him as a white wolf and nothing more, just like a wild animal from the forest.

Soon he will go to the capital, and she will stay here ... and there is nothing he can change, thinking about it his heart shuddered. Hyun got up from the table and approached the bar to pay for his soda.

"How much do I owe you for the soda?" He asked the girl.  
She took his money and kept blushing.

"Hmmm ... Er ... can I ask you something?" the girl asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"What's your name? Do you live close from here? What school do you go to?" the girl started asking him without stopping.

"WoW ... That's a lot of questions? Ha ha ha .."

"Sorry ... My name is Aery .."

"Nice to meet you Aery, I'm ... Zen." scoffed Hyun.

At this moment in the establishment Alister entered, Hyun said goodbye to the girl and went to the exit.

"We're leaving" said Alister.

"And them?"

"Don't worry, that is solved."

They went outside, the SUV was in place, but its wheels were deflated. Nobody came out of the SUV, and obviously they could not follow them anymore.

They came home without any problem.

"Alister, you have to explain to me everything that is happening, I can't be in the dark with all this, you don't need to hide anything from me, I want to know what is going on !!"

"Maybe you're right, Hyun, but ..."

"No buts ... I want to know ... I need to know what's happening, you told me today that I'm an adult, so you have to treat me as such."

Alister looked at Hyun in surprise, he did not expect these words.

"Sorry, Hyun, you are really grown up, maybe I owe you some explanations."

They settled into the kitchen and Alister explained to Hyun that some people are trying to harm their family, and that they are trying to kidnap or kill Hyun, for reasons that Alister doesn't know, but it is obvious that they want to harm Hyun's father with all of that.

After talking with Alister, Hyun went to his bedroom. After taking a shower and lying in bed, he kept thinking about all the things that happened today and the conversation with Alister.  
With these thoughts he fell asleep, with an uneasy dream ..

After Hyun went to sleep, Alister took out a phone and went to the porch.

"Olsen, I need your help, right now, can you come here? Well, I sent you the coordinates, and one more thing, can you bring your great hacker here? Don't worry, this will be only between you and me .. Thank you and see you soon. "  
Three hours later, Alister heard car engine noise coming from the road. He climbed down the porch stairs and waited when a large Jeep of Olsen parked next to the cabin.

"What the hell is up Alister, why are you hiding in this hut in the ass of the world?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Olsen." Alister was smiling, his friend never changed.

"You owe me one ..." Olsen pointed at Alister with his index finger. "You, smartass, come out too ..."

From the car came out a boy of about 14 or 15 years, with red hair, he wore glasses and hoodie, under his elbow he had a laptop with stickers of cats and stars.

"This is .."

"My name is Seven ..." the boy said, straightening his glasses.

"Seven? Okay, Seven, welcome to my humble abode" scoffed Alister.

Olsen rolled his eyes ...

"Let's go inside, we have things to do." Alister went inside the cabin and the night’s guests followed him.

They didn't realize that someone was watching them from the forest and that someone had green eyes ..  
Such someone went deeper into the forest and spoke: "Shana call him and tell him that I found one of them .."


	14. Chapter 14

When Melamory woke up the sun had not come out yet and the sky still had its nocturnal color with chunks of the stars. She turned on her bed and her hand touched a something soft and fluffy, it was a Nairel, he was curled up next to the pillow and he looked like a stuffed animal.

\- Good morning, sleepy head,- she whispered in Nairel's soft little ear, with a smile.

He raised his head suddenly and pretended to be awake.

\- I'm not sleeping my mistress, I was just letting my eyes rest.

Melamory was laughing, hearing his excuse.

\- Yes, of course, it's what I've seen, come on, Nairel, admit it, you were sleeping ... hahaha ..

Nairel released a sigh and under his head.

\- I admit my mistress, I was sleeping, you can punish me as I deserve.

Melamory sat on the bed, she took a Nairel in her hands and stared into his eyes.

\- First, let's clarify one thing, I'm not your mistress, I'm your friend and I don't like you calling me like that. I'm not a princess or anything, I'm Melamory. You told me by yourself what you are my friend, don't you remember?   
\- But how can I …  
\- You can and should, I want to be your friend, and I want you to trust me, not because you are obligated, but because you want it. Do you understand what I trying to say to you?"  
\- Yes, I understand ... Melamory …  
\- Good, it's not that difficult,.. right? And now, there are many things that I want to know. You know, all this, what happened, and you, is still a mystery for me.  
\- Can I help you somehow?  
\- I think so, but first I have to talk with my mother.  
\- I understand.. .

Melamory hugged a Nairel and lay in the bed again.

\- You know, I didn't expect to have a friend like you, I mean it's magical, and I know that a normal people don't have anything like this, that's why I'm wondering why? Maybe I'm not like them? I'm not a human? Then who am I? 

Nairel, remembered the words of Fera and decided not to meddle with the explanations, for now, he is just start learning to be her friend, to know her better, in order to fulfill his role as a guardian.  
For him, being a guardian was the most desired thing for a centuries, he was waiting for this moment with a longing and a hope that someone choose him as his guardian.   
He, to be honest, was not the best among all the spirits, who lived in the sacred land, so, right now, he was very happy and very worried about not being able to be a strong guardian for the princess.

\- Nairel, tell me something about you …- she asked  
\- About me? Hmmm, I don't know what you want to know?  
\- Everything, ha ha, I'm very curious, I'm interested in everything, but I don't want to force you if you don't want to ...

\- I have nothing to hide from you, I always lived in the sacred land, and I was always preparing to be a guardian …  
\- This is not what I want to know, tell me if you had a friends there, if you were having fun, what you like it and what you don't, the things like that, don't be so formal … - Melamory affectionately stroked a Nairel's head.  
\- I ... I did not have a friends there, there are no friends, they are all rivals, each one tried to be better, to be an excellent guardian and have more opportunities to be elected.  
\- It's very sad, so you were all alone at that time, poor thing, but don't worry, now I'll be with you, I'll show you a lot of fun things, I promise. - Melamory hugged him harder and kissed his head between his ears.

Nairel remained still, suddenly he felt that his whole body was filled with a very strong energy, warm, enveloping, brilliant energy. At last he could feel the power of the link, when the master shares his energy with the guardian. And this golden colored energy was the most beautiful thing he has seen and felt in his life.

\- Thank you Melamory ..  
\- Hmm? Why? It's for the kiss? You're welcome, silly … - answered Melamory with a sleepy voice.

Nairel listened to her breathing, she was sleeping again, he was determined that he was going to protect her with all his strength, with his life without hesitation for a single moment. She is not only his mistress, she is much more than this, she is his reason for living, she is his friend.  
Fera was right, Melamory is spontaneous and gentle, loving and willful, she is so unpredictable, but in spite of everything, she chose HIM. Nairel did not want to know the reason, he was more than thankful to be with her.

\- Psss .. you ..newbee .. come here … - Fera's whispering voice unleashed a Nairel from his thoughts.

He raised his head, looked at the Melamory checking that she continued to sleep, then he became a fog and appeared next to Fera.

\- Good trick ... let's go .. - Fera went to the kitchen.  
\- And Shanael? - Nairel asked.  
\- Hmm, he's busy …  
\- Oh okay. 

In the kitchen Fera climbed into a chair and with her claws grabbed a plate with cookies, which was on the table, bringing the plate next to her.

\- Do you want one Nai?  
\- Nai? Me?  
\- Yes, it's shorter. Again, do you want one?  
\- No, I do not ... thanks ... Fera, can I ask you something?  
\- Sure .. - Fera replied chewing and leaving the crumbs of the cookie to fall.  
\- Melamory knows something about you two, I mean about you and Shanael?  
\- When she was a newborn brat, she saw us and played with Shanael as with a shoelace ha ha .. but then, when she started growing up ... I think that when she was about 5 years old, Liz forbade us to appear in front of the girl.  
\- Why? - Nairel asked.  
\- Well, I think, that Liz wanted her daughter to grow up as a normal human. - Fera stole another cookie from the plate.  
\- I understand, but what's going to happen now? Now there's no need to hide everything from Melamory, right?  
\- It's not that simple, she had a guardian now, and that's all, she had not yet discover her powers, she knows nothing and she can't use anything, she's still very young, and you'll have to be her shield and sword when this is necessary.

Fera stared at Nairel and sighed… 

\- You are still weak, but that can be fixed, I am going to train you.  
\- I can not believe, Fera is going to train someone, the end of this world is coming? - whispering voice of Shanael announced his appearance in the kitchen.  
\- Good morning, Shanael. - Nairel greeted the snake, who entered the kitchen.  
\- Ah, are you here, how have you been?  
\- Well, he's coming soon ... but what were you talking about, Fera great teacher of whatever?  
\- What you heard, legless lizard, I will train Nai, but if you want you can participate with all your wisdom.  
\- Nai? ... Oh, I understand ... it's true, Nairel is still weak, but this does not mean he's useless, over time he'll be stronger, so do not go ahead with a things, Fera.  
\- Good morning, early risers, Fera, if you touch a single cookie more, you'll have to repent.

At the entrance to the kitchen was Liz with a smile looking at the three magical guardians. She stepped forward and plugged in the coffeemaker.

\- Nairel, how's my girl?  
\- She's fine, she's still sleeping, she's recovering her energy ... she ... shared with me a part of that energy …  
\- Well ... I think today she is going to wake up totally, since it happened 24 hours, it's more than enough for her to recover.  
\- What are we going to do? Can we go out so she sees us? - asked Fera.  
\- Do you really want her to make a braid with your three tails, Fera? - asked Shanael  
\- Ha ha ha ... Shanael, you still remember this ha ha ha .. - Liz was laughing.  
\- Shana I'll kill you .. one of these days …  
\- Well, speaking of this, for now I think it's best that first I talk to her, and then we'll see. - Liz stopped laughing and spoke seriously.  
\- She also wants to talk to you, she is worried that she is not human ... I think … - Nairel said looking at Liz.  
\- Hmm, really? She talks to you about this? Then this will be the key to talking to her and explaining things.

Melamory woke up, she stretched her body and got out of bed, after taking a shower and drying her hair, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was still early, it was only six in the morning.   
But she felt full of energy and very rested. She went to the kitchen from where came a soft smell of freshly made coffee. There was her mother with a cup of coffee and Nairel who was curled up in a chair.

\- Good morning my girl, have you slept well? How do you feel? - asked Liz.  
\- Well, I feel very good, I think I fell asleep a week ago …  
\- Not a week, but 24 hours.  
\- What ??? 24 hours !!! ??? Seriously?!?!  
\- Ha ha ha, Melamory, please, that face no..ha ha .. - Liz started laughing looking at her daughter's face.  
\- But Mom ... God, don't laugh, it’s not funny, I've lost a whole day, and I didn't go to school.  
\- Don't worry about that, I let your teacher know that you will be at home for a family affair.  
\- If you say so, but ... hmm ... Mom I think we have to talk.  
\- Sure, my sweet bun, you can ask me anything you want, but later, now I will tell you something about us and about you. - Liz put her cup down and stared at Melamory.  
I begin for what we are, your father and I, we are not belong this world, as you know, there are many different worlds in the universe, life exists not only on the Earth, there are many planets inhabited just like the worlds that are in a different lines of space and time. Each of these worlds are different from each other, with their specialties and ways of living.   
Our World, where we came from, was called Sylvorana, it is an ancient world, many beings from our world came here before, to help and educate the humans who lived here.  
We are not so different from a humans, but we have a natural abilities that they do not have, for them those skills are a magic, for us it is a knowledge and a manipulation power of any energy that is around. Our bodies can maintain and accumulate the energy and also use it when it’s necessary. In ancient times many of us were considered a gods here, but most of them were a scientists, they were studying a humans and experimenting with them, making them stronger or smarter.   
They also brought other creatures from other worlds here, to see how those creatures adapted to live here. You know it from a mythology books about such creatures as a werewolves, a vampires and many more, some of those myths are true and some are pure fantasy.  
By that rule of three, you are a divine creature, but in reality you are a normal girl, almost human, you were born in this world and adapted from your first day to be here without any problem, but you are also our daughter and you will have a skills that your human friends don't have and obviously you will have to keep these skills in secret from others. It is a law, to which we obey, to maintain a balance in this world.

Melamory was very surprised and confused, but trying to assimilate everything her mother said.

\- So, what about Nairel, why is he with me?  
\- He is your guardian, all of us, in our world we have one or several guardians.  
\- Do you also have one? And dad? - Melamory's eyes twinkled with curiosity.  
\- Ha ha, yes, we too ..  
\- Where are they? Can you show me ??!!  
\- Ha ha ha ha, I can't believe it, all that excites you right now is the pets..ha ha ha .. - Liz started laughing, letting all her tension and her worry vanish.

Her daughter is like that, you never know with her what she goes out next time, she is so naive and unpredictable, but so positive and her mind is very flexible.

\- Well, of course you have it here ... Fera, come here ...

When Feradre come out, Melamory remained looking at the cat with a curious look, then without saying anything she took a Fera in her arms.

\- How soft, what's your name, soft little thing?  
\- My name is Feradre, but you can call me Fera ..

Nairel barely kept his laugh, watching as Melamory playing with the cat and imagining what Shanael is going to say to all this.

\- Oh, you can also talk, just like a Nairel, I hope you're become a friends with him. - Melamory was stroking Fera holding her in her lap, it was very noticeable that the cat was enjoying these caresses.  
\- And Dad have a cat too? - asked Melamory.  
\- A cat? Ha ha, no … - Liz kept on laughing.  
\- No? Then …  
\- My name is Shanael, and I'm not sorry, absolutely, for not being a cat … - Shanael's voice was heard. Shanael was curled up on the countertop in the kitchen cabinet, staring at Melamory with his yellow eyes.  
\- Seriously, a snake? WoW this is cool, can I touch you ?! - Melamory stared at him with an open mouth.

Melamory forgot about Fera and approached Shanael, at first she touched him with a finger, then caressed his body covered in small scales.

\- Wow, I thought it was cold, but you're soft and smooth like …  
\- A belt … - Fera continued the phrase.  
\- What ?? No!! I meant silk ...  
-Well, now the whole family is properly presented, what do you think about it, daughter? - asked Liz.  
\- I find it wonderful! - Melamory was smiling. - But, what happens if someone sees them?  
\- Don't worry about it. Only we can see them, but there is also the possibility that someone can see your guardian, but they would need your permission.  
\- I understand, it's a relief, so I will not have to worry about anyone seeing a Nairel. Mom, is it true that you are a queen? - Melamory looked at Liz, with a thoughtful face.  
\- Well, it's true, I'm the queen of a kingdom called Freylea, it's a kingdom located in a territory full of forests, mountains and lakes. It is a beautiful kingdom. - Liz answered with a voice full of longing.  
\- And dad, he's a king too?  
\- No, your father is an inheriting prince of the crown of the kingdom of Alfheim, it is a neighboring kingdom, located in the northern lands of Sylvorana.  
\- Oh, does that mean that I ... that I'm a princess? A real princess? Like in a storybooks?  
\- Yes, my sweet bun, you are, you are a beautiful and sweet princess.  
\- Wow, it's weird, and I don't know if I like being a princess, but, Mom, that's not going to change anything in my life, right? I will not have to go to some other kingdom and marry the ugly prince, right?  
\- Whaaaat?!? Ha ha ha ha, for God's sake, where did you get those ideas, ha ha ha, - Liz was laughing out loud.

Her mother's laughter was so contagious that Melamory started laughing too, until they gasped. Liz hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

\- Don't worry, your life will continue as it is now, I'll take care of this. You enjoy your daily life, your friends and a school.  
\- Oh, Mom, talking about a school, I have to prepare, and you have to take me to the school, Nairel you come with me, Fera, Shanael, see you later. - Melamory ran out of the kitchen.  
\- As you can see, your daughter is a very open girl, you didn’t have to be worried all this time. - Shanael got out of the kitchen cabinet and curled up in front of the fireplace.  
\- You're right, she's amazing ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, please be gently 😜


End file.
